


Frostbite (Loki x Reader)

by Lokisqueen3000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 31,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisqueen3000/pseuds/Lokisqueen3000
Summary: You're a young adult who's just escaped from a life of hell. Loki helps you through it all. Little do you know he has power over ice and snow just like you. You never plan on falling for him. Odin cast Loki out after The Avengers. Loki is trying to prove he's changed to the world. After he explained what really happened to the Avengers during New York they decided to give him a chance. This takes place about a year after the Avengers.Please give me feedback.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Meeting

"No!" you scream as they get closer. 

"Brother let me handle this," someone hisses.

A pale man with black slicked-back hair walks up to you. 

"Please stay back!" you scream, not wanting to hurt him. 

"Hello, I'm Loki. We don't want to hurt you." 

The frost starts to grow on the ground. You know soon the whole place will freeze and crumble. 

"Please get everyone out of here. NOW!" you scream.

The man who said his name was Loki looks at you weirdly then signals to another man to do as you said. The frost thickens as the man gets closer to you. 

"Can I help you?" he inquires, smoothly.

"No, just take me somewhere where I can't hurt anyone," you answer, softly.

"I don't think that will help you too much. You'll continue to hurt yourself." Loki says pointing at the scabbed over slits on your wrists.

"I didn't want to live that anymore. I couldn't. I had to do something," you admit quietly.

"But they wouldn't let you die?" he asks, clearly understanding.

"Yes," you answer.

"While sometimes it might seem like the best option often that doesn't end up being the case," he tells you.

"It's the best option for the world. I've done unspeakable things," you say, meekly.

You start to think of all the horrible things you'd done. You hang your head low and cry a little bit silently. You hear the ringing of horrified screams in your head. The ice continues to grow faster now.

"Shh, it's ok. We all do things we regret, but please don't do anything more, please stop the ice."

"I can't- I can't control it."

A blizzard starts inside of the building.

"Thor go! I can handle this. You can't stand the cold." Loki tells the other man who is apparently Thor.

"Alright, yell if anything goes wrong," Thor instructs Loki.

"I will, now go!" Loki hisses.

Thor runs out.

"Ok head up. It's just you and me. Why don't you tell me about something that's happened that made you happy."

"Alright, when I first discovered my powers I didn't tell anyone but my sister. We used to go out to the shed behind the house and have snowball fights and build snowmen. We lived in Texas so we never got snow. We both thought it was so amazing."

You smiled remembering everything you and your sister did together. All the ice had melted and the blizzard had stopped. 

"Lookup," Loki commands.

You do as you're told 

"H-how?" you stutter.

"You just needed to think of something else," Loki says, with a small smirk

"How did you know to do that?" you question.

"I have experience with magic," Loki answers quickly.

"Wow," you exclaim.

"What's your name?" Loki inquires.

"(Y/n)," you answer softly.

"Where do you live?" Loki questions.

You look at him nervously. 

"I don't really live anywhere," you admit, quietly.

The other man walks up. 

"You can stay with us! Well, the Avengers anyway. I'm sure Stark has another room at the base," Thor exclaims.

"I couldn't I-I'm a monster... I've hurt people. I can't control my powers," you stutter.

"Did you hurt them on purpose?" Thor asks.

"It doesn't matter," you answer, a little confused 

Loki smirks. Thor chuckles. 

"It does. Now did you or didn't you hurt people on purpose?" Thor asks.

"O-of course it wasn't on purpose," you say, softly.

"Then you are no monster," Thor says, with a smile.

Loki extends his hand to help you up. You take his hand and he lifts you up. 

"Come on let's get you to the base," Thor exclaims.

"Alright," you agree.

"I'm Thor by the way! I'm his brother!" Thor introduces pointing at Loki.

You smile with a little bit of hope that maybe life will finally be ok.


	2. The Other Avengers

You start walking with the brothers. You fall on your face. 

"Heh, I guess they did something to my legs," you say, nervously.

Thor walks up to you but Loki pushes him out of the way and helps you up. He helps you walk supporting most of your weight. 

"Thanks," you mutter.

He just nods.

You get to what they call base. A man with a goatee walks up to you guys. 

"Who's she?" he questions.

You get nervous and fall partly onto Loki your powers start going out of control and a layer of frost starts to form on Loki's clothes. 

"Wow! She's got powers!" the man practically screams. 

The layer of frost thickens. 

"Close your eyes and think of something warm," Loki whispers in your ear. 

His voice sends shivers down your spine. You nod and do as you're told. Just as the frost is almost gone the man yells again.

"NAT! BRUCE! STEVE! CLINT! GET IN HERE!" the man screams.

This scares you and breaks your concentration. Your powers go way out of control and you practically freeze Loki.

"I'm so sorry," you apologize, quickly.

Start to freak out and cry, but Loki turns blue and all the ice on him melts. He walks you to a nearby couch and sits next to you. 

"Stark! Shut up!" Loki hisses.

"I'm so sorry," "Stark" says.

"It's alright," you say meekly.

"How did you do that?" you ask once you're more comfortable.

"I um I'm an um a-" Loki starts.

You interrupt him, "If you don't want to talk about it it's ok. I understand," you sooth quietly.

Loki nods his head.

"Maybe I'll save that story for later," Loki say with a small chuckle.

Four people walk into the room. You assume these are the people the other man was yelling for. 

"This is (Y/n)," he tells them, pointing at you.

"Thor says she needs a place to stay. So she'll be staying with us for a while. She seems to have ice powers. So maybe one day if she can learn to control them she could become an Avenger."

They all look at you. 

"Alright." the women in the room says.

"(Y/n) I'm Tony Stark or Iron man. This is Steve Rogers or Captain America," Tony introduces, pointing first at himself then at a tall, built, blonde man.

"This is Natasha Romanoff or Black widow," he says, pointing to the only other women. 

"This is Clint Barton or Hawkeye," he informs you, pointing at a shorter less built blonde guy. 

"And finally this is Bruce Banner or Hulk," he announces, pointing at a nerdy-looking guy. 

"Hello," you say nervously.

They all smile and you smile back. 

"Hello," Natasha and Bruce say at the same time. 

Clint rolls his eyes. 

"Hi (Y/n)," Steve says.

"It's nice to meet you, (Y/n)," Clint says politely. 

"You too," you respond.

You smile then yawn. 

"Loki take her to the room across the hall from yours," Stark instructs. 

Loki nods his head. 

"Can you walk?" Loki whispers.

"Um, I can try," you answer.

You stand up and so does Loki. You start walking then fall on your face. Loki helps you up and walks you to your room.

"Here we are," Loki says, pointing at the closed door.

You smile. 

"Thank you," you coo.

Loki takes you inside. 

"Do you have any other clothes?" Loki asks softly.

"Um no, this is it," you admit quietly.

You look down to see what you're wearing and realize how much blood is on your clothes. 

"How about this you bathe and I'll go and get you some clothes," Loki suggests.

"Sounds good," you agree.

Loki walks you to the bathroom then lets go of you. 

"I assume you can manage," Loki mumbles.

You nod your head. 

"Yes," you answer.

He walks away and comes back with a shirt and sweatpants. 

"I couldn't find Nat so I brought you some of my clothes. Sorry, they're gonna be quite big on you," Loki says with a chuckle.

"It's ok I can manage. Thank you," you respond.

You smile and take the clothes. 

"You're welcome," Loki says after a moment.

"Goodnight Loki. Thank you so much for everything," you bid.

"Goodnight (Y/n) and you're welcome," Loki bids.

You manage to shower and get to the soft bed. 

_'This isn't real. They're gonna turn on you. You might as well enjoy what you can while you can,'_ you think to yourself. 


	3. Nightmares

_You're back at that awful place and a man walks up to you._

_"This is gonna hurt a lot," he chuckles._

_He starts pricking you with syringes of all kinds and drawing your blood just as he's done every day since you were taken here._

_"Alright, I've got what I need!" the man yells._

_The man walks away and another comes. The other man starts injecting you with various serums. As it all starts working it feels like you're being ripped in two. It's not the worst thing you've had to go through. You can't take it, you scream._

You wake up screaming and dripping with sweat. The whole room is covered in snow. You sigh. _'What if I'm not safe here? What if they just want to experiment on me? What if I'm never safe? What if I'm not really welcome here? What if I'm just a burden?'_

Loki knocks on your door. You shrink back against the bed frame, terrified of what this stranger might want from you.

"It's Loki. I heard you scream. Are you alright?" Loki calls.

You don't respond, hoping he'll just go away.

"(Y/n) are you alright?" Loki asks again.

You still don't answer.

"I'm coming in, (Y/n)," Loki announces.

Loki walks into the room, you wince.

"Did something happen?" Loki questions.

"J-just a-a n-nightmare," you stutter.

Loki nods and leaves. You sigh in relief and try to sleep. You finally fall asleep about an hour after Loki left.

_"She's useless!" you hear someone say._

_"Well, beat her until she's useful!" someone replied_

_"Yes, sir!" the other man calls._

_Someone walks up to you._

_"No food until you tell us how your powers work," he announces._

_You nod your head slightly._

_"B-but I don't know how they work," you say meekly._

_"WELL FIGURE IT OUT!" he screams in your face._

_He kicks you in the stomach, you scream._

You wake up screaming. There's even more snow than before. You curl up into a ball. 

_'What if they come back for me? I'll have to go through it again. Why can't I just forget what happened? Why do I keep having these stupid dreams about things that happened while I was there? I want to go home,'_ you think. 

Loki knocks on your door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Loki asks.

"Yes," you answer nervously.

"May I come in?" Loki calls.

"Yes," you answer, afraid of what might happen if you say no.

Loki walks into your room.

"Wow, that's a lot of snow... Here drink some of this," Loki commands.

Loki hands you a glass with some weird looking substance inside. You drink it, afraid of what might happen if you disobey.

"It should help you sleep," Loki informs you.

"Thank you," you respond, meekly.

Loki chuckles a little. 

"Goodnight, (Y/n)," Loki bids.

"Goodnight, Loki," you reply.

Loki dissolves all the snow and walks out. You fall asleep shortly after.


	4. Loki's Plan

Loki got back to his room after dealing with (Y/n) he made a piece of paper appear. He sat down at his desk and wrote. 

_Dear Mother,_

_I miss you very dearly. I guess you could say things here on_ _Midgard_ _are going ok. I helped a girl today. She seems nice. She has no idea what I've done or who I am. She also possesses power over ice and snow. She's staying here. I have some plans to make her fall for me and use it to my advantage. I know it's wrong and you wouldn't approve but I need all the leverage I can get with the Avengers. I'll let her down in a nice and dignified manner. She seems very trusting and seems to need someone right now. Which is perfect for me. And I can teach her to use her powers no one else here can. We have a great many things in common which should make this even easier. The only thing I really have to lie about is well the fact that I'm a frost giant she can't know I'm a monster. I'll also have to lie about the way I feel about her. I know she's been broken in ways I can understand. This should be so easy._

_All my love, Your son Loki_

When Loki was done he put his letter into an envelope, wrote Mother on the front and sealed it. He created a green flame and burned the letter then went to bed.


	5. (Y/n)'s Past

**Four months after (Y/n) was found by the Avengers**

In the morning Loki knocked on your door and you shoot up.

"Yes?" you call, a little more comfortable but still unsure.

"It's Loki. I'm supposed to train you to use your powers," Loki says.

"I don't have anything to wear," you answer.

"You aren't getting out of this that easily. I have leggings and a tank-top for you from Nat."

"Ok," you respond shyly.

You get up and open your door and take the clothes. You close the door and change. You walk out the door.

"Before we train is there any way I could have some food?" you ask.

Loki chuckles, "I guess we could arrange that."

Loki leads you to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Loki asks.

"Whatever's fine and I don't need much," you answer.

Loki gets out a carton of eggs.

"Are you ok with eggs?" Loki questions.

You nod and Loki starts to cook the eggs.

"You don't have to do mine. I can do it," you tell Loki.

"It's alright," Loki responds.

"Are you sure?" you ask, quietly.

"Yes," Loki says, starting to get frustrated.

Loki's sudden mood change makes you flinch and back away from him. Loki finishes cooking the eggs and plates them. He hands you a plate and a fork.

"Here you go," Loki says.

"Thank you," you answer.

"You're welcome," Loki answers.

Loki sits down at a table and motions for you to do the same. You sit down across from him.

"About last night I'm sorry for waking you up... again," you say, meekly.

"Don't worry about it, I was awake anyway. Those must have been some horrible nightmares, it's been four months. I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

"Thank you, I think I will. I'll have to tell you eventually anyway. Like I told you I only told my sister about my powers. One day when I was eight I lost control while I was out shopping with my family. Someone caught me off guard and I freaked out and froze them on accident. I could hear everyone screaming. My mom and dad tried to get me out of there but the police were already there. I still don't know why my parents didn't freak out. But anyway the police took me to somewhere called S.H.I.E.L.D. They tortured me relentlessly. They took blood samples and tested my limits. I escaped a day before you found me."

"Wow, we have to talk to Fury," Loki says, once you finish your story.

"Who?" you question, nervously.

"The director of S.H.I.E.L.D," Loki answers.

"WHAT!" you yell.

You slam your fists on the table and jagged ice shoots out from under them.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," Loki coos.

Loki calls Fury. Fury comes over.

"Loki this better be an emergency! And who gave _you_ my number?" Fury says, clearly ticked.

You get nervous. You've never seen him before but he looks like the kind of person who would lock you up and throw away the key.

"This is (Y/n). She's been tortured by S.H.I.E.L.D for years," Loki informs Fury.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Furry replies, clearly annoyed.

"Delete her from S.H.I.E.L.D records," Loki replies.

"And why would I do that?" Fury asks, agitated.

"Because she's innocent, she hasn't done anything. She doesn't deserve to live life in a cell. I mean look at me I tried to take over the world and I'm walking free," Loki answers.

"Alright fine I'll delete her from S.H.I.E.L.D's records. But only because she could be a great addition to the team. See to it that she's trained properly and it'll be like S.H.I.E.L.D never knew she existed," Fury says.

"Deal," Loki accepts. 

After that Loki starts teaching you how to control your powers and after he's done Nat starts to train you to fight.


	6. The Party

**Six months later.**

Natasha has been training you in combat and Loki has been training you to use your powers. You and Nat have become super close but not quite as close as you and Loki. You're technically an Avenger now although the public doesn't know it yet. One morning someone knocks on your door.

"Who is it?" you call.

"It's Tony. I'm having a party tonight you are required to go."

"Alright, fine," you answer with a slight whine.

"You have to dress nice!" Tony chides.

"Ugh fine," you call hotly.

"It's at 5 o'clock, don't be late," Tony insists.

"Where is it?" you inquire.

"Downstairs," Stark responds.

"Ok, I'll be there," you say, dread lacing your tone.

Tony, walks away. You go eat and then train with Nat then Loki. You go to your room and get ready for this stupid party. You're ready by 4:30. You walk over to your couch to read. On the way, you stop and look into the full-length mirror

**(Your dress is green with gold accents and a short black cape. I would recommend you stick with the dress because it's mentioned later but the makeup is completely up to you. :))**

_'I wonder if Loki will like it. I mean it's his colors. I can't believe I let myself fall for him. But he's so kind and we can spend hours talking.'_

Someone knocks on your door pulling you away from your thoughts.

"Who the frick are you!" you call, annoyed someone interrupted your thoughts.

"It's Loki, Tony wants you downstairs, now."

"But he said 5:00," you complain.

"Well, he wants you now," Loki retorts.

"Alright alright, I'm coming," you say, opening the door.

Loki's jaw drops and he doesn't take his eyes off you.

 _'Oh, my Norns. No, you idiot you can't think like that. It'll ruin your plan! You've come too far you monster. She'll never forgive you. She does look amazing though. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her,'_ Loki thinks.

"It's impolite to stare," you tease, in an accent that you use when you're making fun of Loki.

Loki clears his throat and suddenly finds the floor very interesting.

"S-sorry (Y/n)."

You smile to yourself.

 _'I guess he likes it,"_ you think.

"You look you look ravishing," Loki complements, sounding more confident then he truly is. 

"You don't look too bad yourself," you tease.

Loki smiles back and runs a hand through his hair.

"Um, we should probably get downstairs. Or Stark's going to get mad," Loki murmurs.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," you agree

You walk downstairs with Loki to the dance room.

"Finally our guest of honor has arrived," Tony greets.

You look at him clearly confused.

"What do you mean, Tony?" you question.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you this party was for you. To celebrate you becoming an Avenger. It's my way of informing the whole world. A ton of press will be here," Stark informs you, with a smirk.

"Oh well, thanks for telling me," you joke.

"You're welcome," Stark retorts, his smile widening.

Other people start to get there. Natasha walks up to you.

"Wow, you look great (Y/n)!" Natasha exclaims, upon seeing you.

"So do you, Nat!" you respond with a smile.

She hugs you and takes you to a couch in the corner with no one on it.

"What does Loki think?" Natasha inquires.

"Why would I care what Loki thinks of me?" you question.

"Come on (Y/n) I'm an assassin you, did you really think you could hide this from me?" Natasha replies.

**(Shocker right?)**

"Fine, you caught me... I think he liked it. He said and I quote; "You look you um you look ravishing."."

Natasha smiles at you and you roll your eyes.

"Aw, you know you have to be careful though right. I mean he might act nice but we don't know how he really feels. Just don't fall too fast, ok?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry I won't."

Loki walks up to you and extends his hand to you.

"May I have this dance?" Loki questions.

You chuckle.

"Loki this is the wrong kind of dance music," you insist.

Loki looks at Tony and Tony nods at the DJ. The DJ turns on a slow waltz.

"It isn't now is it?" Loki asks, cockily.

You take Loki's hand with a chuckle.

"Then yes you may have this dance," you titter.

When the Waltz started to play everyone left the floor. It was just you and Loki. Loki leads you onto the floor.

"I guess it's just us Loki."

Loki smirks and leans down to your ear.

"Is that a bad thing darling?" Loki whispers in a raspy voice.

Loki leads you in a slow Waltz. Loki's voice sends shivers down your spine and your knees buckle.

"It's not too bad I guess," you tease.

Loki lifts his head and smiles. You lay your head on Loki's chest. Loki's grip on your waist tightens and he pulls you closer to him. He lets go of your hand and places his hand on your neck. You move your hand to his lower back. The song ends and you let go of Loki and pull away. You smile and he smiles back. He walks you back to Nat.

"Thank you, Loki."

"Anytime," Loki says, with a smile and cocky wink while walking away.

Nat raises her eyebrow as you sit down.

"What?" you ask, suddenly defensive.

"Nothing," Nat says with a smirk.

"It meant nothing," you defend.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure it did," Nat returns.

"It did."

The rest of the night you and Nat just talked. Tony made the announcement that you were going to become an Avenger and he named you Snowstorm. After that everyone pretty much left. You were walking down the hallway that your room was in. When someone grabs your wrist. You turn around and freeze whoever grabbed you. Thanks to Loki that was your first instinct. You curse yourself when you realize it was Loki who grabbed you.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you," you babble.

Loki turns blue and all the ice melts.

"It's alright, it appears I've taught you well. Although, next time you might want to make sure they're a threat before freezing someone," Loki guffaws. 

"Yeah, but um why are you still blue?" you ask meekly.

Loki looks at his hand and he looks ashamed and embarrassed. You grab his hand.

"I think you look beautiful in this form, but why does it happen?" you question

Loki looks surprised at your actions.

"Come with me and I'll explain," Loki says quietly.

Loki takes you to his room and sits on his bed and motions for you to sit down. You sit down next to him.

"I'm not really Asgardian. I'm a Jötun or a frost giant."

"I thought you said, frost giants were all monsters," you stammer.

"I did and they are," Loki responds.

"You're not a monster, Loki," you console.

"Most people would disagree with that," Loki admits softly.

"Well, they don't know you as I do," you say quietly.

Loki looks at you affectionately.

"Loki I know that you intended to make me fall for you for leverage against the Avengers. I also know you haven't gotten the love you need and deserve."

Loki looks at you shocked.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I was the new girl, I was broken, I needed someone. You saw your chance and decided a good friendship wasn't enough. It makes sense. I put myself in your place. I would have done the same thing in your place. Anyway, how did Odin get you?"

"I was born a runt. My biological father Laufey killed my biological mother Farbauti for giving birth to a runt. I was left to freeze and die. Around the time Odin just beat Laufey in a war. In the aftermath of the battle, Odin went into the temple and found a baby small for a giant's offspring. He took that baby and raised it."

"I'm so sorry Loki."

You hug him and he pulls you onto his lap and holds you. You lay your head on his chest.

Loki kisses your head. He takes off your cape without you noticing and places it beside you. His hand moves to your thigh. You don't notice and Loki places his other hand under your chin and tilts your head up.

He kisses you with so much love and passion that he clearly needs. He nips at your bottom lip asking for permission to enter. You grant his tongue access. He leaves nowhere in your mouth unexplored. His hand moves from on top of the fabric on your thigh to under it. He starts drawing circles on your thigh. He takes off his suit jacket and tie with magic. 

Loki pulls away from the kiss to catch his breath. He kisses the very tip of your nose. He kisses your jawline and makes a trail of kisses down to the low neckline of your dress. He goes back up his trail leaving marks, sucking and nipping at your skin. You move your hands under his shirt while he's busy with his trail. You explore his defined muscles. He kisses your mouth again then pulls away.

"You should probably go," Loki whispers.

He takes his hand out of your dress and you move your hands.

"Good call," you agree.

"You should probably go to bed," Loki says.

"I think you're right," you agree.

You get up.

"Goodnight Loki," you bid.

"Goodnight (Y/n)," Loki responds

You leave and go to bed.


	7. (Y/n)'s First Mission

In the morning there was a knock on your door. You woke up.

"You guys have to frickin stop doing that! Who dares disturb my slumber!"

Loki chuckles.

"Sorry, darling."

"It's alright. What did you need?"

"May I come in?" 

"Yeah just gimme a second."

"Alright let me know when you're ready."

You get up and change out of your pajamas.

"OK, you can come in."

Loki walks in.

"About last night I'm sorry." 

"Why?"

"I'm sorry I took it too far."

You walk up to him.

"You weren't the only. Plus there's no way it was going any further."

"Alright. Well, I'm also sorry about playing games with you. Sorry for making you fall for a fake person."

"Yes well don't assume things. Don't assume that I like the fake version of you. I liked the glances I got of the real you. The one who's damaged and who's protective of who he loves and would never let anyone or anything hurt them. The one who might be a little mischievous and hard to love but if you do break down his walls he has the potential to be great."

Loki grabs you around the waist and pulls you to him. 

"Loki?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you doing."

"I don't know."

"Your plan is failing. You got carried away."

"Oh, dear gods look at the poor woman. You don't actually think I was interested in you. Why because you're the great Snowstorm? The clever superhero in the funny suit."

"No, because I took your pulse. Elevated. Your pupils dilated."

Loki chuckles and leans down to your ear.

"Oh, my dear you think you've got me all figured out?"

Loki pulls you closer. 

"What if it's all just magic?"

You move your arms to his shoulders. You look into his eyes.

"I'm sure it is." You mumble 

He pecks your lips. He moves a hand to your neck and caresses the marks he made the previous night. 

"What are these from? They almost look like hickeys." Loki teases 

"Hm, how strange. I don't know." You retort 

Someone knocks on your door. Loki pulls out of your arms.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tony. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Tony walks in. Loki teleports himself to his room before Tony sees him. 

"What do you need, Stark?"

"I need you to babysit reindeer games for two weeks. Most of us are going on a mission. We don't quite trust Loki yet so we need you to stay behind and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"You're telling me that my first mission as an Avenger is to babysit a grown man?"

"That is correct. We leave in a few minutes. Be careful."

"I know I know."

Tony notices the hickeys on your neck. 

"What are those and who put them there?"

"They're nothing. No one put them there."

"I'm sure that's the case. Anyway come and say goodbye and wish us luck."

"Aright."

You walk to the jet with Tony.

"Goodbye, everyone. Please don't get yourselves killed."

You give everyone a hug. Nat looks at your neck.

"Loki?"

"No."

"Then how did they get there?" 

"Fine Loki. Don't tell anyone else."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Nat winks. The Avengers all get on the jet and fly away. You go to Loki's room and knock on the door.

"Go away!"

"Um OK, I just wanted to let you know the Avengers are gone on a mission."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't they take you?"

"They wanted me to watch you."

"Why?"

"They think you're dangerous or something."

Loki opens his door.

"I am dangerous."

"I'm sure you are."

Loki growls.

"I am."

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna go eat food now."

You walk away. Loki follows you. Loki stabs you in the back. You turn around to face him. You smile. Your legs give out and you fall. You're losing a lot of blood very quickly. Loki kneels next to you and heals you.

"Dangerous."

You stand up.

"Oh, that's why you put a spell on me so it didn't hurt. You're very "dangerous""

You walk to the kitchen and eat some of Thor's pop-tarts. Loki sits on the couch.

"Want one?"

"No thank you I do not have a death wish."

"Suit yourself."

You finish your pop-tarts and sit next to Loki on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" 

"Whatever."

Loki makes a book appear and starts reading. You take his book.

"Taking someone's book is punishable by death."

"Is it now?"

"It is indeed. Give it back and no harm will come to you."

"How about you watch a movie with me then I'll give your book back."

"Alright have it your way."

You smile. 

"What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care."

"Do you want to watch in here or in the theater room?"

"I still don't care (Y/n)."

"Alright fine we are watching The Lion King in the theater room."

"OK."

"Let's go."

You stand up and walk to the theater room. Loki follows you. You turn on The Lion King and sit down. Loki sits next to you. You lay your head on Loki's shoulder and Loki wraps his arm around your waist.

"Why is everyone hating on Scar!"

You chuckle.

"Does he remind you of someone Loki?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never try to kill my brother and take over a kingdom."

"Uh-huh."

Loki pulls you closer to him. 

"Mine," Loki says aggressively

"That is not how we ask mister."

"I wasn't asking."

"Where are your manners, young man?" 

"I don't have any."

You wiggle out of Loki's grip and stand up.

"That's too bad..."

Loki stands up and kneels. 

"(Y/n) will you be mine?"

"Your what Loki?"

"Whatever you call it here on Midgard."

"You know what it's called."

"Fine. (Y/n) (M/n) (L/n) will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm gonna have to think about that one... Hummmmmmmm I guess if you really want me to be."

Loki stands up.

"Who said you could stop kneeling?"

"I did Midgrdian."

"That's not fair. Kneel before your queen!"

Loki rolls his eyes and kneels.

"Better darling?"

"Much. Now let's finish our movie."

"Yes, dear."

You pull Loki up and sit down. Loki sits next to you. You move to his lap.


	8. Valentine's Day

The Avengers got back a couple of days before Valentines Day. They don't know about you and Loki.

**A day before Valentines Day**

Nat knocks on your door.

"Who is it?"

"Nat."

"Come in."

Nat walks in and closes the door behind her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'm really going to do anything."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Well, we're the only single Avengers. What if we went on a double date. We could even choose each other's dates."

You think and just as you're about to respond Loki knocks on your door.

"Love, is there anything you wanted to do tomorrow?"

Nat looks at you.

"No, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. But can we talk about it later?"

"Of course."

Loki leaves.

"Love? Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Loki eejit."

"I didn't want the Avengers to get involved. I know they still don't trust Loki."

"You do know that you're an Avenger too. And we trust your judgment. We wouldn't try to intervene."

"Maybe those things are true about you but the guys are all so immature."

"That's true..."

"Also I thought you and Banner got together."

"We uh did..."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel lonely tomorrow."

You smile.

"Thanks, Nat but I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be anything but lonely."

"Anytime. What do you think he'll do?"

"I have no idea but I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be quite eventful."

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna go to bed. Good night Nat."

"OK (Y/n). Good night."

Nat leaves. You shower and change into pajamas. You walk to Loki's room and knock on the door.

"Go away."

You pretend to sniffle.

"OK bye." You sing.

Loki opens the door.

"Stop being overly dramatic."

You cross your arms and stick your tongue out.

"Am I comin' in or what?"

"Alright, I guess you can."

"How very kind of you. I was comin' in whether or not you said I could."

You walk in and sit on the bed.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting on your bed what does it look like?"

"Who said you could sit there? I sleep there you know it can't be contaminated."

Loki turns his nose up. You lay down and roll all over his bed.

"You poor baby. I guess you'll have to sleep on the floor."

You sit up. Loki sits next to you.

"Oh come on Loki now you're contaminated too."

"Is that right?"

"According to a god. You can't go against him. He is a god you dull creature!"

Loki picks you up and sets you on his lap.

"Puny god." He growls in your ear.

"Anyway, what do you want to do tomorrow (Y/n)?"

"Whatever you want to."

"Whatever?"

"Yes."

"So we could take over New York tomorrow?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a date. But sure if that's really what you wanna do."

"I'll surprise you how about that?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, because I've already got everything planned and ready."

"Of course you do. I'm tired. Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight darling."

Loki pecks your lips. You put your arms around him and hug him really tight.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to hold on to me for dear life."

You let go of him and move beside him.

"Sorry I just really love you."

You realize what you've just said.

_'Stupid stupid he doesn't love you. You're just his toy. How could you tell him that now he isn't going to want you anymore.'_

Loki looks at you with so much hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Well, y-yeah."

Loki wraps his arms around you.

"I love you too. You are not just my "toy". And there will never be a day when I don't want you."

"You read my mind?"

"Well, you were kinda projecting your thoughts. Is that how you truly feel?"

"It is."

"Goodnight my queen."

"Goodnight peasant."

"Excuse me?"

You kiss his cheek.

"I am going to bed now my king," you say dramatically.

You leave.

**Valentines Day**

You wake up to the smell of pancakes. You open your eyes and Loki is sitting on a chair next to your bed. You throw an ice dagger at him. He uses his magic to melt it before it can reach him.

"Don't do that. Next time wait till I'm a little more awake. But this was super sweet so thanks."

"I will don't worry. You're welcome. Oh, darling, we're only getting started."

Loki hands you the pancakes with fruit and whipped cream and coffee to go with it. You take a bite.

"Mmm, Loki these are really good."

"I did my best."

You shove a bite in Loki's mouth.

"They're for you, not me."

You glare at him and shove another bite in his mouth. You and Loki finish the pancakes. You get out of bed and realize you aren't wearing pants and were just in an oversized shirt. You get back under the blanket. Loki chuckles and changes your clothes with his magic. You get up.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Now then."

Loki hands you a single red rose and disappears. You look at the tag on the stem. It reads:

_"Go to the place we first danced."_

_Love,_

_Loki_

You're walking to the dance room with the rose in your hand. You walk into Tony and drop the rose.

"Sorry, Tony."

"It's alright kid."

Tony picks up the rose and reads the tag.

"You and Loki huh. I guess we should have seen this coming."

You take the rose.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"About two weeks."

"The hickeys."

"That was before."

"What!"

You roll your eyes.

"It's much better than the things you did before Pepper."

"Is it? Is that really where it stopped? If that's what you do before you're together what do you do now?"

"Chill Tony. Nothing more has happened. Now if you'll excuse me Loki's probably waiting for me."

"Alright. Don't do anything you're gonna regret."

"I know I know."

You leave and go to the dance room.

"Hello, darling what took you so long?"

"I ran into Tony."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

The song you two danced to comes on.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course, but why this?"

Loki offers his hand and you take it. He leads you into a dance.

"This was when I realized how much you meant to me."

"Awwww."

You and Loki dance Loki hands you another rose and disappears. You spend the rest of the day reliving monuments in you twos relationship. You receive one last rose. It reads:

 _"Find me where we went on our first date_."

You went to the movie room. You walk in and the Lion King starts. You sit next to Loki.

"Thank you so much for today."

"You're welcome, darling."

Loki pulls you onto his lap. You snuggle into him. You watch the movie. You fall asleep in Loki's lap. After the movie, he's carrying you to your room. Loki bumps into Clint.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Now move so I can put her to bed."

"You're going to go sleep with her after you clearly drugged her?"

"No, I'm am going to go set her in her bed pull a blanket over her and leave."

"I think you better let me take her."

"Do not lay a finger on her!"

"Why do you care?"

You wake up.

"What's going on?"

"Loki's trying to rape you."

"I'm sure that's the case. Loki please just ignore him I'm tired. And Clint don't be ridiculous. What evidence do you have?"

"You were asleep and he was carrying you to bed."

"That isn't enough evidence to make that kind of accusation. Loki do you wanna just tell him? Tony got ahold of my rose so he knows and Nat was in the room when you asked what I wanted to do. It won't be long before he knows anyway."

"Yeah, alright."

Loki glares at Clint.

"She's mine!" Loki says with a possessive growl.

"In your dreams."

"He's right, Loki. Let's be real. I'm not yours you're mine."

"That's true," Loki agrees.

"Yeah, it is."

You peck his lips.

"Bed now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Clint's jaw drops.

"You better shut your mouth or flies will get in."

Loki carries you to your room.

"Goodnight (Y/n)."

"Goodnight Loki."

Loki sets you on the bed and changes you to your pajamas with magic.

"Stay with me?"

"If you insist."

You get under the blanket. Loki changes his clothes to pajamas with magic and gets into bed. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you to him. You roll over and kiss him.

"I love you Loki Odinson."

"And I love you (Y/n) (L/n)."

You fall asleep. Loki looks at you and smiles. He falls asleep shortly after you.


	9. Mistakes

**Trigger warning: Rape and torture.** ****

* * *

****You were curled up with Loki on your favorite couch each of you reading a different book.

"I have to go shopping later," you announce

"Can I come?"

"I'm just going grocery shopping, you can come if you want to."

Loki hates grocery shopping but you know he would go if you wanted him to.

"Do you want me to?" Loki questions.

"You don't have to."

"I'll let you shop without me this time."

"Ok."

You get up.

"I thought you said later," Loki whines.

"I figured I should do it sooner rather than later."

Loki groans. You roll your eyes.

"What?" You ask with a little bit of a laugh.

"Nothing. Go ahead, dear."

"Alright... I'm gonna go change, is there any way you can see if the team needs anything that isn't on the list while I do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh," Loki says, sounding bored.

You go to your room and get ready to go to the store. You come downstairs and Loki hands an updated shopping list.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

You kiss Loki's cheek. You grab keys from the section on the key rack that is approved for the other Avengers to drive. You get to the store and start shopping. Someone pulls on your shirt. You turn around and there's a little girl who looks terrified.

"What's wrong?" you ask softly.

"These guys were trying to take me away," she says quietly.

"Where are your Mommy and Daddy?"

"The bad guys have them," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Can you show me where they are?" you question.

"Yes."

She grabs your hand and leads you to an alleyway. Four guys were surrounding two people. You assumed these were the girl's parents. 

"What's going on here?" you ask with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nothing of any concern to you," one of the guys' answers.

You sigh.

"I don't feel like fighting... Please just let them go."

"No," the same guy who answered you earlier replied.

You try to use your powers but nothing happens.

"That's strange," you mutter.

You walk up to the guys. You kick one of the guys in the face. The girl tugs on your shirt again. You turn around keeping your guard up. 

"Go inside!" you command

The girl jabs you in the thigh with a needle. Suddenly everything is spinning and the world goes black.

***

You wake up and everything is blurry. You're chained to a chair. 

"Head up!" A boy who looked no older than 18 growled at you.

You obey.

"You are so dead," you say with a chuckle.

"No, I don't believe I'm the dead one."

"Yes, it was so very wise to kidnap Loki's girlfriend. Do you know how angry he gets when Thor even touches his book? You've just taken his girlfriend, how very wise."

He hits you.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He yells.

You smile.

"Aw, the poor man is hopeful. You have no idea of the storm that's coming."

He hits you harder.

"Don't talk to me like that," he growls, "If this "storm" is coming then we'll just have to do everything we can to make you comfortable," he says his words dripping with sarcasm.

He unlocks the chains that are holding you to the chair but he leaves the handcuffs. The handcuffs stop your powers from working. 

"Stand up!"

You obey and stand.

"Good girl," he says with a nasty grin.

He leads you to a small room.

"Time for some fun," he teases.

He chains you to the wall so you can only move about a foot away from it. He starts beating you. He draws a dagger. He makes a deep cut from your shoulder to your wrist. You wince in pain. He takes out a test tube and collects some of your blood in it.

"We would like to be able to replicate what you can do."

You weakly nod your head. He continues to use you as a punching bag.

***

 **Loki. It's been about two hours since you left for the store.**

Loki is on the couch where you left him, still reading. Tony walks into the room.

"Where is (Y/n)?" Tony asks.

"She went grocery shopping. You already knew that Stark," Loki replied annoyed. 

"She should be back by now..."

"For once I think you're right."

"Do you think she ran into some trouble?"

"If anyone lays a hand on her I'll make them wish for quietus."

"That's great reindeer games but I think right now we should focus on whether or not she's in trouble."

"Fine."

"Isn't there some magicy thing you can do to see if she's ok?"

"Yes but she has to be close enough for it to work."

Loki closes his eyes. 

***

**(Y/n)**

/Hello love are you alright?/ A voice says in your head. You recognize it as Loki's.

_'Great now I'm hearing voices in my head...'_

***

**Loki**

"She's not responding. She should be able to think something back to me even if she doesn't have telepathy..."

"Can you do anything else?" Stark demands.

Loki sighs and summons a spellbook. 

"Alright, it's very important that you know this will not work again if I do it now. I also need complete silence."

Tony nods.

"J.A.R.V.I.S don't allow anyone else in here." 

"Yes, sir." The AI responds.

Loki starts doing the tracking spell.

"Alright, I've got a lock on her location."

Loki tells Tony the address and teleports outside of the place where you're being held.

***

**(Y/n)**

Your captor unchained you from the wall. You could barely move. He leads you to the small bed in the room. He chained the handcuffs to the bed so you couldn't move your hands at all. You thought he was finally done with you. You closed your eyes. _Zip_. Your legs suddenly felt cold. _Zip_. 

"I heard you were a virgin. That's about to change."

You suddenly felt like something had ripped inside of you. You screamed it hurt so much. You felt him squirm inside of you then spill his hot seed. He groans riding out his high.

***

**Loki**

Loki decided to knock first just in case you came here on your own free will. No one responded when he knocked. He was about to knock again just to be safe when he heard you scream in pain. He broke the door with magic not even bothering to see if it was unlocked.

***

**(Y/n)**

Something crashed the man left to go see what had happened. You were so relieved he was gone. You didn't know if you could take anymore.

***

**Loki**

An older teenager walks up to Loki.

"Um, can I help you?" the teen asks rudely.

Loki grabs the teen by his neck and slams him against the nearest wall. 

"WHERE IS SHE!?!" Loki hisses.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," the teenager manages to get out.

Loki summons a dagger. He lets go of the teen's neck and places the dagger at his throat. 

"I heard her scream, tell me where she is and I might let you live," Loki says with a growl.

"She's in there." The teen points to a door. 

Loki removes the dagger from the teen's throat and grabs his neck. Loki walks to the door still holding the teen by his neck. Loki opens the door. He takes a step inside to find you half-naked and chained to a bed. Loki immediately uses magic to put pants on you.

"Loki?" You ask softly.

"Yes, darling it's me."

Loki let's go of the teen's neck and summons two daggers. He pushes the teen two the wall he stabs both sides of the teen's shirt to keep him from running away.

"I'll deal with you later," Loki says glaring daggers at the teen.

Loki rushes to your side. He unlocks the handcuffs with his magic. 

"Can you walk?" Loki asks kindly.

"I don't think so," you reply shyly.

"Ok."

All the Avengers run into the room.

"Can Nat carry you home?" Loki asks softly.

You nod your head weakly.

"Wow reindeer games she's in that shape and you're letting Nat take her. I'm surprised," Tony comments.

"Shut up Stark!" Loki snaps.

Nat picks you up. 

"I'll see you boys back at base. Don't kill each other," Nat says before exiting.

Nat carries you to a car and sets you into the passenger seat. She drives you back to base.

***

**Loki**

"Why didn't you take her?" Tony asks.

"She was also raped along with being beaten. I don't think she wants a man right now."

Tony looks shocked.

"Now then can we deal with him?" Loki points to the teen.

"Yes," Steve says.

Loki walks over to him.

"Who are you!?" Loki demands.

"I'm Oliver Johnson... What are you going to do to me?" He asks nervously.

Loki chuckles.

"You think I'm mad at you?" Loki asks like a psychopath.

"You seemed mad," Oliver says quietly.

"You're mistaken," Loki says with a serial killer grin.

Oliver looks relieved.

"What about them?" Oliver asks pointing at the Avengers.

"They said they'd leave you to me," Loki says kindly.

"Oh good," Oliver says clearly relieved.

"Yes, very good for me."

"For you? I thought you said you weren't mad." 

"I'm not mad, I'm furious!" Loki practically yells.

"You are?"

"Yes," Loki says getting his temper back in check.

Oliver looks nervous. 

"Oh don't worry I won't kill you, yet," Loki says yet very quietly.

Loki removes the daggers. 

"You probably made the biggest mistake of your entire life," Loki informs Oliver through gritted teeth

"Alright, brother that's enough," Thor says walking up to Loki and Oliver.

"Fine. I'm still not done with him."

Loki stabs Oliver's side and teleports away.

***

**(Y/n)**

When you got to the base Nat carried you to the infirmary. The doctors did what they could. You fell asleep. When you woke up Loki was in the chair next to you.

"Hello, Loki." You said trying to be brave but you were a little scared of the male in front of you.

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?" Loki asks softly.

"Ok," you answer reluctantly.

"If you'll let me I can heal some of your wounds, but I'll have to touch you," Loki says kindly.

"Will you?" you ask, desperately wanting the pain to stop.

"If you'd like me to."

"Please," you beg softly.

Loki stands up and his hands start glowing green. He places his hands carefully on you and heals you. 

"Healing is not my specialty but I can heal some things. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you," you say meekly.

"You're welcome, darling. I'm so sorry this happened and I wasn't there to protect you. I should have been there."

"It wasn't your fault."

"You should rest darling."

"Can I go to my bed?"

"Let me ask the doctors."

Loki got a doctor to clear you to go to your bed. A nurse carried you to your room. You took a shower and went to bed. The other Avengers locked Oliver in a cell down in the basement. 


	10. Aftermath

**A few weeks later.**

You had kind of isolated yourself. The only person who was allowed to see you was Nat. You had taken a pregnancy test just in case but you couldn't wait for the results and fled to your room. Someone knocked on your door.

"Who is it?" you ask while forming an ice dagger just in case.

"It's Nat. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," You dissolve the ice dagger.

Nat walks in.

"I have some news... The Avengers thought I'd be the best person to tell you..."

"Good news or bad news," you ask nervously.

"Um, I guess bad but something good could come from it." 

"Just tell me," you say meekly.

"You're pregnant!" Nat announces excitedly.

"I am?" you ask shocked.

"Yes."

"Does Loki know?" you ask softly.

"No, no one's told him."

"Alright, where is he?"

"He was with that _child_ but I think he got himself banned from going in there," Nat says cautiously.

"How?" you ask, a little confused.

"I don't think anyone liked the state he left that _child_ in."

"I should have assumed... Is he in trouble?"

"Not any real trouble. They just don't want Loki to kill him before they get answers. After they get answers they'll leave _him_ to Loki."

"Oh ok," you say softly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm gonna go talk to Loki about this," you say rubbing your stomach.

"Ok. Just know he isn't expecting you to even talk to him, no one is. Don't feel like you have to rush being ok."

"Ok," you smile, "Thanks, Nat."

"Anytime," she says with a small smile.

Nat leaves. You get dressed and set out to find Loki. You knock on his door.

"Go away," Loki says grumpily.

"Is this a bad time? I really need to talk to you," you say meekly.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd want to see me, or any man for that matter for a while."

"It's alright, Loki."

Loki walks out of his room. 

"Where would you like to talk, darling?"

"The common room if you don't mind," you admit quietly.

"Of course it is."

You walk to the living room. You down at one end of a couch. Loki sits on the other end of the long couch.

"So I wanted to start by saying that I understand if you don't want to be together anymore. I always want you to know that it's always an option. I don't want you to feel trapped with someone who won't even touch you," you say looking at the floor, tears threatening to fall.

"I'll wait as long as it takes to get to hold you in my arms again and if that never happens then I'll enjoy our conversations and just getting to see you,' Loki says sweetly.

"Well, I don't know if you'll still feel that way when I tell you-" You cut yourself off, fighting back tears. Remembering that night...

"Shh, it's ok whatever it is we'll get through it together," Loki says overly patient.

"Loki I'm pregnant," You say in a voice that might not even have been a whisper.

"You are?" Loki asks.

You nod your head meekly.

"You really think I'm going to leave you because some psychopath got you pregnant!" Loki practically growls.

You start shaking and the couch begins to freeze.

"I-I'm sorry," you say terrified.

"No no no I'm so sorry, I'm not mad at you, I'm so sorry."

"You sounded mad," you say shyly.

"I'm definitely mad but not at you. Only at the _child_ who did this." 

"I heard you got banned from going to his cell," you say with a little chuckle.

"Yeah... He deserved what I did to him!" Loki says, starting to get mad again.

You start shaking again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Loki quickly apologizes.

"It's ok..."

You move closer to Loki. 

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying. Please know I'm not scared of _you_ but kinda men in general... I'm really sorry..."

"Stop. Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand. You don't have to rush anything. I have missed you dearly but if you need more time then you definitely need to take it."

"I think I need you to help me. Help me trust men again, please."

"Of course. I'll help you in any way I can," Loki says kindly.

"Thank you..."

"I would do anything for you. I love you," Loki says with a smile.

You move so you're sitting next to Loki.

"I love you too... Thank you so much for understanding."

"You're welcome, love."

You grab Loki's hand.

"Slowly love, don't take it too fast."

"Don't worry," you say softly.

"Ok..."

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight, darling."

You go to bed. 


	11. Loki's Wrath

**Loki**

In the morning someone knocked on Loki's door. 

"Who is it?" Loki calls.

"It's Fury. Mr. Johnson finally decided to spill his secrets. Apparently he and some friends hired some scientists to try to figure out how Mrs. (L/n)'s powers work."

Loki opens the door.

"What happens to _him_ now?" Loki asks with venom.

"He will be punished properly for his crimes," Fury informs Loki.

"And how will he be punished?" Loki questions.

"Stark got the authorities to agree to let (Y/n)'s boyfriend handle him. But then when I asked who that was they all said to ask you," Fury says regret lacing his tone.

Loki smiles his signature cheshire smile.

"I think that's a magnificent idea," Loki says like a psychopath.

"Loki who is (Y/n)'s boyfriend?" Fury asks annoyed.

"I am," Loki says happily.

"Of course," Fury grits.

"So will I be punishing _him_ or not?" Loki asks

"Unfortunately. Please remember he's only 18."

"Aw, Nick you look nervous. I won't kill him don't worry," Loki says with a huge smile.

"That's what makes me nervous," Fury jokes.

"Don't worry I'll be nice."

"Alright... Let's just get this over with."

"I'd be happy to."

Loki and Fury walk to Oliver's cell.

"Alright, Loki do what you will. At least show him a little mercy," Fury commands.

"Don't worry, Fury."

Fury hands Loki a key and leaves. He locks the door from the outside so the only way to get out is with the key.

"Hello, again Oliver," Loki says kindly.

"A-Are you gonna kill me?" Oliver asks nervously.

"What? No! What gave you that idea?" Loki exclaims, acting surprised.

"You just look like you're going to kill someone."

"That would be no fun," Loki says happily.

Loki smiles.

"Would you like to come out of that cell now?" Loki questions.

"You'd let me out?" Oliver asks, surprised.

"Of course. How can we have any fun with you in a cell?"

"What uh kinda fun?" Oliver asks nervously again.

"Whatever kind of fun you want," Loki tells him with a smile.

"Are you bipolar?" Oliver asks sheepishly.

"Why would you ask that?" Loki asks kindly.

"Because sometimes it seems like you want me to die a million deaths other times it seems like you want to be friends," Oliver says stupidly.

"It's just a show I put on for the Avengers. I couldn't be here right now if I didn't do it," Loki lies smoothly.

Loki opens Oliver's cell.

"Come out now," Loki commands.

Oliver walks out nervously.

"So if you aren't gonna kill me then why are you here?" Oliver questions.

"I'm here to help you learn a very important lesson," Loki says through gritted teeth.

"And what's the lesson?" Oliver questions quietly.

"Don't touch what is mine!" Loki growls.

"That ugly wretch is really your girlfriend?" Oliver asks, disgusted.

Loki hits Oliver and he flies across the room.

"Lesson number two don't insult what is mine," Loki hisses.

Oliver stands up and walks over to Loki with a slight limp.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Oliver hisses.

"Is that so?" Loki questions with a smile.

"Yes!" Oliver exclaims.

Loki uses magic so Oliver can't move.

"Checkmate," Loki calls with a chuckle.

"This is witchcraft!!!" Oliver screams.

Loki chuckles.

"Call it what you want."

Loki summons a spellbook. 

"Hm let's see here... Oh, I could do that. Oooh or that. Hm," Loki says deep in thought.

Loki smiles his cheshire smile.

"Perfect," Loki remarks happily.

Loki performs the spell. 

"What did you do to me?" Oliver exclaims.

"Oh, nothing... Just you know I'm making you suffer through everything you did or were going to do to my beloved," Loki informs Oliver angrily.

"Oh... That isn't _that_ bad right?" Oliver dumbly asks.

"It'll happen once every day till your body gives out and you die," Loki says aggressively.

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill me," Oliver says dumbfounded.

" _You_ killed yourself. Have fun. Now back to your cell," Loki commands.

"I still can't move!" Oliver yells.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about that," Loki says quickly.

Loki releases Oliver.

"Now gooooo!" Loki screams.

Oliver walks back to his cell and walks inside. Loki locks him up and leaves.

"How did it go?" Fury questions as soon as he sees Loki.

"It went fine, Fury. I don't know what terrible thing you expected," Loki informs Fury.

Fury looks through the window on the door to the room the cell's in.

"Wow, he doesn't even look to beat up. What did you do?"

Loki rolls his eyes and walks to his room.


	12. Oliver and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Loki**

Fury barges into Loki's room. Loki shuts his door behind Fury.

"What do you want Fury?"

"Why does Oliver look like he's being beaten up by nothing?"

"Oh, it's just a little spell."

"What does it do exactly?"

"Oh, nothing extreme. He's just going through everything he did or thought about doing to (Y/n)." 

"Oh ok... That doesn't sound too bad..." 

"Once every day till he dies."

"What?!"

"It's what he deserves."

Fury sighs.

"I'm going to assume it's irreversible..."

"So smart."

Tony knocks on Loki's door.

"What!" 

"I thought you might want to see what's happening to Oliver."

"I did it to Oliver," Loki says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, I knew it was a good idea to have you punish _him_. I'm gonna go tell the rest of the team!"

Loki opens the door.

"You don't even know the full extent of the spell Stark."

"That's a good point... So uh what does it do?"

"He's going through everything he did and thought about doing to (Y/n). It'll happen once a day until he dies."

"That wow. I'm going to tell the rest of the team!"

"Ok, you do that Stark."

"Stark gather the team in the living room," Fury orders.

Tony rolls his eyes.

"Alright."

Tony leaves and Fury follows.

***

**(Y/n)**

You wake up much later than you probably should have. 

"Ugh, how is it already 11:00!" 

You get out of bed and get dressed. 

"Ms. (Y/n) you are wanted in the living room," J.A.R.V.I.S announces.

"I'll be right there."

You go downstairs.

"H-hi everyone."

"It's nice to see you (Y/n)," Clint says cheerfully. 

"Are you mad?"

"No, not at all," Tony says kindly.

Loki walks in looking extremely annoyed.

"What do you want!" Loki says angrily.

You start shaking. 

Loki sees you and immediately calms down.

"I'm sorry love. Don't worry no one is going to hurt you."

"I-it's alright..."

Fury walks in.

"Why are we here?" Tony asks.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm leaving now that the whole Oliver thing is taken care of. I'm going back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters."

"Ok bye," Tony says a little annoyed.

"Yeah ok." 

Fury leaves.

"Movie night?" 

"Sure Stark," Barton responds enthusiastically.

"Everyone else up to it?"

"Uh-huh," Everyone else but you responds.

You try to sneak away but Loki sees you before you can leave.

"Darling you should stay."

"I guess..."

Loki smiles. 

"If you don't want to it's alright dear. You don't have to until you're ready."

"I'll stay..."

You rub your arm nervously and a little bit of frost starts to form on your sleave.

"May I hug you?"

You nod your head. Loki walks up to you and hugs you. You wrap your arms around him and fight back tears. 

"Leave. Now," Loki demands.

"Sorry sorry, I'm going," You reply starting to shake a little.

"No love not you. Them." 

Loki points to the Avengers.

"Alright, brother we're going," Thor booms.

Thor forces everyone out of the room.

"Let it all out now love."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

You can't hold back the tears anymore and let them flow freely. Loki kisses the top of your head.

"It's ok love. I'm here now. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I should have gone with you."

"I-it isn't your fault."

"I love you so much, darling. I never want to lose you again. I'll do whatever I can to protect you and keep you safe."

"I love you too. But uh what happened to uh um O-oliver..."

Loki releases you from the hug. 

"I took care of him don't worry."

"LOKI! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" Thor yells. 

The ground around you starts to freeze. 

"It seems my brother found out what happened to _him_." 

Thor bursts in with Nat and Clint right behind him.

"LOKI!"

The ice on the ground gets thicker.

"Calm down Thor. It wasn't as bad as it could have been," Loki says calmly.

"I think you did a great job."

"Thanks, Nat."

"I agree with Nat," Clint admits.

Thor huffs.

"I guess it was a pretty good punishment. Good job brother I guess..."

"Thanks, Thor," Loki says a little coldly.

Bruce walks in.

"Bruce, what do you think of what Loki did to _him?"_ Nat asks.

"I honestly think he should have been punished by the law not however Loki decided."

"I guess that's fair..." Nat admits.

"You guys are freaking her out. Go," Loki demands.

"Alright alright."

Everyone leaves leaving you and Loki alone.

You manage to get control of your powers and dissipate the ice.

"What did you do to _him_?"

"Just put him through everything he did or thought about doing to you."

"Then why was Thor so mad?"

"Well... He'll be going through it every day until he dies."

"Loki!"

"He harmed what was mine. I couldn't let him get away with that."

"It still isn't fair."

"Sorry love it's done. There's nothing I can do now."

"It's alright I guess... Just please don't do it again," You state meekly.

"Anything for you my dear."

"Thank you, Loki. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Again I'd do anything for you."

"I love you Loki."

"I love you too dear."

You hug Loki.

"I'm going to see _him_. You cannot come," Loki states bluntly.

You let go of Loki.

"Ok..."

Loki walks to Oliver's cell. Oliver is slumped against one of the walls of the cell. He's sitting in a pool of his own blood.

"Head up," Loki demands.

"Please just kill me."

"What would be the fun in that? I promised you fun. I'm not breaking it now." 

"If I am for the axe then for mercy's sake just swing it."

"Loki?" You call from outside the door to the room the cell is in.

"Darling I told you to stay."

You walk in.

"I know but Tony and Steve started fighting... They were very mad."

"Come here." 

Loki holds his arms out. You run to Loki. When you're in his arms you feel safe. It doesn't matter that the man who tortured and raped you is in the same room. Just as long as Loki was there to keep you safe.

"Alright let's go upstairs and watch a movie with everyone."

Loki teleports you guys upstairs and you watch a movie with the Avengers.


	13. Getting Closer To How Things Were

**(Y/n)**

You wake up to a knock on your door.

"Who is it?" you ask.

"I brought you breakfast may I come in?" Loki asks.

"Loki you don't have to bring food to come into my room," you call.

"I know, love but I wanted to do something nice for you," Loki answers.

"Thank you," you coo.

"Can I come in?" Loki questions.

"Give me a second," you answer.

You get out of bed and put pants on.

"Ok, you can come in now," you call.

Loki walks in with a tray of pancakes.

"Here you go, darling."

Loki hands you the pancakes.

"Thank you," you say with a smile.

"You're welcome, love."

You take the pancakes and sit down on your bed. You motion for Loki to sit next to you. Loki does.

"Have you eaten yet, Loki?" you ask.

"No," Loki answers quietly.

"Here," you say while trying to feed Loki a bite.

"Those are for you," Loki argues.

"And you," you say smugly.

Loki opens his mouth to reply but you shove a bite in his mouth.

"That was not fair," Loki says with his mouthful.

You shrug and stick your tongue out. You both take turns feeding each other.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, dear."

You kiss Loki's cheek then lay your head on his shoulder. Tony knocks on your door.

"Who is it?" you call.

"Tony."

"What do you want?" you ask, a little annoyed he interrupted your time with Loki.

"Have you seen Loki?" Stark asks.

You swing your legs onto Loki's lap and wrap your arms around his neck.

"What does he look like?" you ask.

"Ugly very ugly," Tony answers.

"Haven't seen anyone that matches that description," you call, caressing Loki's face.

"Alright for real where's lover boy?" Stark questions, getting annoyed.

"I'm in here Stark," Loki calls.

"Of course... Can I come in (Y/n)?" Stark asks.

"Yeah," you answer.

Stark opens the door. Stark motions for you to get off of Loki.

"She's not moving," Loki says dryly.

Tony sighs.

"I just wanted to ask how much longer _he_ will be alive for?"

You hold Loki tighter. Loki rubs circles on your back to comfort you. 

"It depends on how strong he is and how strong his will to live is," Loki informs Stark.

"Alright... Thanks, reindeer games."

Loki nods his head. Tony leaves.

"H-how long do you think Oliver will last?" you ask nervously.

Loki kisses the top of your head.

"Don't worry about that darling," Loki says softly.

"Please tell me," you beg meekly.

"Alright, love if you really want to know...."

"I do..."

Loki sighs.

"He'll last as long as I want him to..."

"I thought you said he would die when his body gave out..."

"While that's true. If I really wanted him to live longer I could keep him alive."

"H-how long are you going to keep him alive?"

"As long as you wish for him to be."

"Loki, I don't want you to kill anyone. But I also don't want him to go through that torture."

"I love you dearly but..."

"Alright fine... But I'm not letting you do this again," you say sternly.

Loki chuckles.

"Alright, love."

You smile.

"Good boy," you coo, patting Loki on the head.

"Alright love, you have to get up now. Training resumes today."

You roll your eyes.

"That's why you brought me pancakes," you say, a little annoyed.

"That and I love you," Loki says charmingly with a wink, "I also brought you this dagger."

Loki summons a dagger and hands it to you.

"Why, I can't just use an ice dagger?" you ask slightly confused.

"This dagger with come to you whenever you want it. All you have to do is think about it. It will never get dull. It can also multiply. And it doesn't require you to use your powers so if you're ever in a situation where you cant use them you have this dagger." 

"Aw, thank you, Loki."

"Oh and here's its sheath."

Loki summons a sheath.

"It doesn't do anything special just holds the dagger..."

"Thank you, Loki."

"You're welcome, darling. Alright time to train now."

You sigh and get off of Loki.

"Alright, get out so I can change."

Loki leaves. You change into a tank top and leggings. You walk out of your room.

"Alright let's get this over with," you grumble.

Loki chuckles.

"Ok love, whatever you say."

You and Loki train then you train with Nat. After you're done with Nat you manage to get to the living room.

"(Y/n) are you alright dear?"

"Yeah, Loki I'm just tired and I need to shower but I really don't feel like walking there. I'm seriously fighting an impulse to just sleep on the couch."

"Alright love, can I carry you to your room?"

"I wouldn't object," you say with a chuckle.

Loki picks you up and carries you to your room.

"Alright, shower then go to bed," Loki commands.

"I got it I got it," you say with an eye roll.

You kiss Loki's cheek.

"I've been taking care of myself for a while now. I think I can handle this," you say sarcastically.

"Sorry love I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

"I know. If it makes you feel better you can come back after I shower."

Loki raises an eyebrow. You playfully slap Loki's arm. 

"Dirty mined much?" you ask.

"Can you blame me?" Loki replies with a cocky smile.

You roll your eyes.

"I'm showering now," you inform Loki.

"I'll see you after," Loki says seductively.

You roll your eyes and walk into your room. You take an overly hot shower. Then fwump onto your bed. Loki knocks on your door.

"Ugh, who is it?" you call annoyed.

"Loki."

"Come in," you command.

Loki walks in.

"Hello, love. How was your shower?"

"It felt nice," you say with a smile.

"That's good."

You nod your head. 

"I'm going to sleep now."

Loki kisses your forehead.

"Good night, darling, I love you."

"Good night, I love you too."

Loki sits on the chair next to your bed.


	14. Asgard

In the morning you woke up to find Loki was still in the chair by your bed. He was reading.

"Good morning Loki," you say tiredly.

Loki chuckles.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?"

"I slept ok I guess... How did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep much."

"Why?"

"I don't need as much sleep as you do. Don't worry love."

"Ok..."

Thor knocks your door.

"Have you seen my brother?"

"You have a brother?"

Thor sighs loudly.

"For real where is Loki?"

"He's in here."

"Way to be a tattletale," Loki whines

You sit up and kiss Loki's cheek.

"You'll live."

"I'd like to talk to my brother," Thor booms.

"Come in."

Thor walks in.

"Brother we should talk... In private."

"Do I have to?" Loki whines.

You nod your head. Thor drags Loki out of your room.

"Bye love," you bid.

**Loki**

"What do you want Thor?"

"I'm going to Asgard tomorrow. I think you and (Y/n) should come with me. I think the time away from everything here would do her good. And maybe mother could heal her mind."

Loki sighs.

"That might be a good idea."

"Talk to (Y/n) and let me know what you decide."

Loki nods.

"I will."

Loki walks back to your room to find you still in your bed.

"Love, are you planning on getting out of bed today?"

"I might..."

Loki sighs.

"There's uh something I'd like to talk to you about..."

You sit up.

"I'm listening."

"Thor thinks I should take you to Asgard. I honestly think it might be a good idea... What do you think dear?"

"I would love to see where you came from."

"I'll go let thor know. We'll leave tomorrow. Don't bother packing any clothes."

"Uh ok?"

Loki kisses your head and leaves. 

**(Y/n)**

You throw a few books and some hygiene supplies into a bag. 

"Good enough."

You throw your bag onto the chair by your bed. You fwump onto your bed and grab the book that was on your bedside table. Loki knocks on your door about 30 minutes later. You put your book down and sit up.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

"I'm sorry I don't know a me."

Loki chuckles.

"Alright, come in Loki."

Loki walks in.

"Hello."

"Hello, love. May I sit down?"

"Of course."

Loki sits down next to you on the bed. You fwump down so you're laying down. Loki chuckles at your actions. 

"Did you pack?"

"Mm-hum"

"I'm so proud of you," Loki says sarcastically.

"Uh-huh, thanks."

Loki lays down and kisses your cheek.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too my dear."

"What are your parents going to think about me? That I'm Midgardian and pregnant... And it's not even your child..."

"My parents are going to love you."

You sigh.

"Loki can I ask something of you?"

"Anything."

"When this baby is born it's going to need a father and I uh," you trail off.

"You want me to father your baby?" Loki asks shocked.

"Sorry... I just I... Forget I asked..."

"Darling I would be happy to."

"Really?"

"When I said I would do anything for you I meant it."

"Loki this is a big decision if you need some time I understand."

"I've already thought about it. I was honestly kind of hoping you would ask me..."

"You were?"

"Yes..."

You curl around Loki.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

You and Loki spend the rest of the day talking and reading. You fall asleep in his arms. 

***

You wake up to someone shaking you.

"WHAT," you snap angry for being woken up this early.

"I'm sorry darling but we have to get to Asgard."

You sit up.

"Sorry, Loki."

"It's ok love."

You get out of bed. 

"Out. So I can get dressed."

Loki gets out of your bed.

"Yes, love."

Loki leaves. You get dressed in your usual jeans and a t-shirt. You grab your bag and walk out of your room.

"Alright breakfast then we'll leave."

"Ok."

You and Loki walk to the kitchen. You eat food and wait for Thor to finish his huge serving.

"Ok, we can go now," Thor announces loudly. 

Thor and Loki lead you to the place where they usually summon the Bifrost. 

"HEIMDALL BRING US HOME!" Thor screams while holding Mjolnir up towards the sky.

Loki wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close.

"Taking the Bifrost for the first time is always an experience."

You wrap both of your arms around Loki's torso. Suddenly you're surrounded by rainbow lights the ground is no longer under you and it feels like you're floating and falling at the same time. Suddenly the ground is back underneath your feet. You almost fall but Loki keeps you from falling.

"Welcome home my princes. Welcome to Asgard lady (Y/n)," Heimdall greets.

You let go of Loki and wave shyly.

"Hello Heimdall, it's nice to see you again," Thor booms.

Loki grabs your hand and nods to Heimdall.

"Let's go Loki."

You walk out of the huge gold dome. You stop as soon as you walk out. Your jaw drops at the sight of the beautiful gold city.

"Come on love I'll show you around later I promise. But right now we have to present ourselves to Odin, before he knows we're here."

You sigh.

"Ok..." 

You walk to the palace with Loki and Thor. You try to ignore everything around you so you don't get distracted. When you get to the palace Loki leads you to two golden doors. Thor knocks twice.

"Enter," A strong voice booms.

Loki leads you inside.

"Father I have returned and I brought Loki," Thor booms.

"Who is the lady with Loki? Is this another one of your little Midgardians?" Odin spits out Migardians as if it's venomous. 

"Father-" Loki starts.

"Don't speak when you aren't spoken to!"

"Father this is Lady (Y/n) of Midgard."

"So she is another one of your stupid Midgardians! I thought you learned with Jane!"

"Father! Midgardians are not stupid! (Y/n) is not mine either! Her heart belongs to someone else!"

"Then why is she here," Odin demands.

"Father she's mine! She's here because I want her to see mother," Loki spits at Odin starting to get mad.

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

Frigga runs in.

"My sons!"

Frigga runs up to Thor and hugs him then kisses his cheek. She then runs to Loki and hugs him then kisses his cheek.

"How have you been my darlings?"

"Fine mother."

"Loki has found a woman," Thor announces.

Frigga looks at you.

"I am so sorry my dear I didn't see you. I guess I was a little distracted by the return of my sons."

"I-its ok..."

"Enough! I will not tolerate another Midgardian in my kingdom!"

Frigga walks up to Odin.

"If Loki loves her she stays," Frigga announces calmly.

"Yes, but we don't know that Loki loves her! It's probably another of his tricks!"

"I truly love her father. I love her with all I am."

Loki looks at you.

"Prove it."

You look at Loki. He nods his head. You sigh.

"If this was just a trick I don't know what he could gain. He's helped me through a lot."

Odin nods dismissively.

"Take her to your chambers. You are dismissed!"

Loki takes you out of the room. 

"I'm sorry love..." 

"I-it's alright... Your mom seemed nice."

"She's the best."

You smile at your cute little mama's boy. Loki takes you to his room. 


	15. Healing

Frigga knocks on Loki's door about an hour after you saw Odin. Loki's eyes lit up when he heard the knock obviously recognizing it.

"Come in mother."

Frigga walks in.

"I'm sorry about your father."

"He's not my father," Loki says through gritted teeth.

"Then am I not your mother?"

Loki hesitates. "You're not..." 

Frigga chuckles.

"Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."

Loki sighs and hugs his mother. Frigga returns the hug.

"Now Odin said you brought Lady (Y/n) here to see me?"

"Yes, mother..."

"How come?"

Loki sighs and looks at as if he were asking for permission to share your story. You nod your head yes.

"Well, mother someone has done some horrid things to (Y/n) recently... I was wondering if you could heal her mind."

"Heal my mind? Loki you didn't say anything about that."

"She would have to be willing to do it Loki."

"Darling I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I was afraid if I told you you wouldn't want to go."

"Loki I don't want your mother the Queen Of Asgard to go out of her way to help me," you tell him quietly.

"Darling if mother didn't want to do it she would say so."

You sigh giving in knowing there's no way you're going to win.

"Alright..."

Frigga smiles at you. You smile back.

"Come on I'll take you to the healing wing then we'll get started."

You nod your head. Frigga leads you to the healing wing. Once you're there she leads you into a room.

"Lie down on the bed," Frigga directs you kindly.

You do as she said.

"Alright, I'm going to see all the events that caused your mind to be damaged and so are you. Is that alright?"

You nod your head. 

"Alright then if you're ready I'll start."

"I guess I'm ready..."

Frigga's hands start glowing. She places her glowing hands on your temples and suddenly it feels like there's another presence in your mind. You fall asleep. She does something then it's like you're watching a movie of when you killed someone and S.H.I.E.L.D took you away.

_Someone walked up to the younger you._

_"_ _Exus_ _-"_

_She caught you off guard and a piece of ice shot out of your hand. It hit her in the stomach and started spreading. There was nothing you could do you were stuck just watching. In about a minute she was frozen solid. You feel to the ground as you hit the ground ice spread all around you. Your mom and dad walked up to you._

_"Come on sweetheart we have to go," your dad tried to coax you into moving but it was too late._

_S.H.I.E.L.D agents surrounded the whole place. One came up to you and put handcuffs on you._

_"Come on. You're coming with us."_

_They dragged you away. You were crying and trying to get away but it was no use._

You watched the whole thing from the side. After it was over the scene changed. It changed to when you were with S.H.I.E.L.D.

_You were in a cell handcuffed to the wall. The man who you only knew as doctor walked in._

_"Hello (Y/n). How are you doing today?"_

_You were too weak to respond. He unlocked the chain that connected you to the wall. He walked you out of your cell. As soon as you set a foot out the door, men with cattle prods surrounded you. Doctor led you to his lab where he would experiment on you and test your limits. He put you into a chair and chained your ankles to the legs and your arms to the back._

_"Alright, little lady today we are going to start with a little bit of blood work."_

_He takes you a knife and runs it along your arm. He grabs a vial and fills it with your blood._

_"Now that we are done with that we can move on."_

_He pulled out a device that was about the size of a quarter. He placed it on your neck. He pushed a button on a remote and it shocked you._

_"I came up with this to get criminals to confess. We'll see if it works."_

_He pushed the button again and it shocked you even more power. He shocked you until you passed out._

You again watched from the side. You couldn't interfere no matter how much you tried. The scene changed again. It changed to when you were raped. You watched yourself get raped and beaten but again you couldn't do anything to stop it. After this everything went black. Suddenly you felt a great power in your mind. You wake up. You couldn't tell if it was a few minutes or a few hours after everything went black. You feel exhausted you aren't sure why because you were just asleep. You look over to Frigga. She looks just as tired as you feel.

"How do you feel darling?"

"I'm just a little tired. Thank you, Queen Frigga"

Frigga chuckles.

"You look more than a little tired. And please just call me Frigga."

"Yes, ma'am."

Loki walks in and to your bedside.

"She is very strong and very brave. Anyone else in her position would not even dare touch a male," Frigga informs Loki.

"I know mother and I love her for it." Loki smiles at you. "You two both look exhausted you both should get some rest before dinner." 

"That is a good idea, my son. Also, why did you neglect to tell me she was pregnant!" 

"You saw that?" you ask timidly.

"Yes, dear. While you might have seen a few memories I saw all of the tragic ones."

"Mother, please it isn't mine," Loki whispers quietly to Frigga.

"I'm not an idiot dear. I knew that. But I also know you're going to raise it as your own. You aren't going to make the same mistake your father did. Learn from his mistakes please."

"Of course I will..."

"I know dear. Now I'd like to take a nap before dinner. Mind and soul healings are very draining. You should also take your lady to the chambers across the hall from yours. It's just as draining on the person being healed as it is the healer."

"Yes, mother. Would you like an escort?"

"I'll get one of the guards to take me. Take (Y/n) to bed."

Loki kisses his mother's cheek then picks you up. You shriek in surprise.

"Loki! I can walk!"

"I know you can darling but this way you don't have to. Goodbye, mother have a nice nap." 

Loki carries you to the room across the hall from his. He carries you inside and drops you on the bed. 

"I'll come and get you before dinner. There are clothes in the dresser. Have a nice nap dear. If you need anything I'm just across the hall."

"Thank you, Loki."

"You're welcome, darling." Loki kisses your head. "Now get some sleep."

You nod your head. Loki walks out. You change and then lay down in the bed to get some sleep.


	16. Attack

After dinner, Frigga wanted to check on your pregnancy. She took you to the healing wing and back to the same room you were in before. She examed you.

"Everything looks good." 

"Good." 

Suddenly there was a loud bang then screaming. You create an ice dagger. Frigga draws a dagger. The door combusts into flames. You put out the fire with snow. A fire demon bursts through the door. He tries to get to Frigga but you block his path. You cover him in ice. 

"What do they want," you ask.

"I don't know..." 

Three more demons burst in. You freeze them. You kick all four and they shatter. A demon comes from behind and grabs Frigga. Frigga tries to stab her but the dagger melts on contact. 

"Don't come closer or I'll kill her," the demon threatens.

You chuckle. You try to freeze her but your powers don't work due to the extremely hot room. You jump onto her. The contact burns but you have to save Frigga. You wrap your arms around her neck. You strangle her. She breaks free from your hold and throws you on the ground. You land on your butt. You get up. She draws a fire sword. She tries to stab you but you roll away. She tries to stab you again you move away again but the sword still slices your arm. You can hear your skin searing. You grab Frigga and take her out of the room. Once you're out you turn around and freeze the demon.

"That was close." 

Four fire demons surround you and Frigga. 

"I spoke too soon." 

You stomp on the ground and icicles come from the ground piercing all of the demons surrounding you. You create another ice dagger as six more demons approach. 

"Would it be too much to ask for an ice dagger," Frigga asks.

You create another one and hand them both to Frigga. You and Frigga get back to back and start fighting the demons. One of them slices your side open. You grumble and freeze him. You make it start snowing so all the fire the demons create is instantly put out. You turn your head to make sure Frigga's still alright. She's fighting just like Loki. You can't help but smile. You turn back to the demons. You freeze another group of them. You know that soon your magic will give out but you have to keep going. You freeze the remaining demons and they finally stop coming. You sigh in relief then everything goes black. 

***

You wake up and you're in a bed in the healing wing. You open your eyes to a very angry and unkempt looking Loki sitting on the chair by the bed. You look at him confused. 

"What?" 

"You could have killed yourself!" 

"But I didn't." 

"Just don't push yourself so far next time..." 

"I didn't know that would happen..." 

"This is the first time?" 

"Yeah... I think it might have been me trying to use my power in the heat..." 

Loki sighs and stands up he walks over to you and kisses your forehead. 

"I'm glad your alright darling."

"How's Frigga?" 

"She's alright. Just a few minor burns thanks to you." 

Just then Frigga walks in. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Surprisingly ok... I could have sworn my arm was cut and so was my side..." 

Frigga smiles.

"I healed them." 

"Oh... How long have I been out?" 

"About a week," Loki says.

"A week!?" 

"Yes, dear." 

"We've gotta get back to Earth or Midgard whatever you wanna call it." 

Loki chuckles.

"We will leave tonight after dinner. Odin wanted to host a banquet to thank you for saving Frigga," Loki informs you.

"Really?" 

"Yes (Y/n). And I would like to thank you for risking your life to save mine."

"What were they here for anyway?" 

"Well, they were just after gold." 

"Ok..."

"Now then we've got to get you ready for the banquet." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

You stand up and Frigga leads you away much to Loki's dismay. Frigga and some maids help you get ready for the banquet. Loki knocks on your door.

"Come in." 

Loki walks in.

"Is there any way you lovely ladies would do me the honor of escorting you to dinner?" 

Loki offers you both an arm. You giggle placing your and on his arm. Frigga does the same. Loki leads you both to the dining hall. You enter the hall and there's a large crowd of people.

"Ah, our guest of honor has arrived," Odin announces. 

Everyone cheers. You, Loki and Frigga sit down with Loki of course pulling out both Frigga and (Y/n)'s chairs. Odin stands up.

"I'd like to thank lady (Y/n) for saving my dear wife Queen Frigga. I would also like to apologize for my previous behavior. As thanks for saving Frigga, I would like to make (Y/n) a duchess of Asgard. Do you accept?" 

You look at Loki confused. 

/Accept I'll explain later,/ Loki tells you telepathically

You nod your head.

"I accept and thank you for the honor," you announce.

"The honor is all mine." 

After that, a ton of food was brought out. Sadly after you finished eating you had to leave. You had grown rather fond of Frigga. But all good things must come to an end. So you said your goodbyes then headed to the Bi-frost. 


	17. Back On Midgard

You were at the Avengers base. The whole team walked up to you as soon as you entered.

"How was Asgard," Steve asks.

"It was good," you answer, "I became a duchess whatever that is."

"Darling, it's a very high honor. It's a step below a princess," Loki informs you.

"Wow," you exclaim.

Stark pretends to bow. You roll your eyes.

"(Y/n), we really need to talk," Loki announces.

You look at him confused. This was the first time he called you by your name and not some pet name.

"Is something wrong?"

Loki sighs.

"Something happened during the fire demons attack."

You nod and walk off with Loki to your room. You sit down on the bed and so does Loki.

"Darling, we don't know exactly what happened but the baby didn't make it. I'm sorry," Loki informs you quietly.

You sigh.

"I-I don't I-"

Loki wraps his arms around you.

"I'm so sorry darling. I should have been there."

"Loki, this isn't your fault," you tell him firmly.

"It is. I should have gone with you to check on the baby."

Loki looks at the ground. You place a finger under his chin and tilt it up.

"No. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault."

You kiss Loki for the first time since _him_. Loki pulls away quickly.

"I love you, Loki."

Loki pulls you closer to him.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you _again_."

"Loki, I wasn't ready for a child of my own..."

"But, you got pregnant originally because I wasn't there. I wasn't there to protect you."

You kiss Loki's forehead.

"Loki, you punished Oliver."

"I love you, (Y/n). I don't know what I would do without you"

"I love you too. Hopefully, you won't ever find out. Would it cheer you up to go visit Oliver?"

"Hm, I think it would," Loki answers in an alarming tone.

He smiles like a psychopath.

"I think the would make me feel much better."

You roll your eyes and free yourself from his grasp. You pull Loki up.

"Come on."

"You aren't coming," Loki commands.

You scoff.

"Yes, I am. You aren't the boss of me."

Loki rolls his eyes. You walk out your door and Nat's standing there. She glares at Loki.

"You're right. You should have been there both times."

"Natasha, it wasn't his fault."

"Fine, I'll talk to him later."

Nat walks away.

"Oh my..."

You and Loki walk to Oliver's cell. Oliver is sitting in a pool of his own blood. He has bruises and cuts everywhere. He looks dead but his chest is moving slightly. You gasp at the sight.

"Darling, I told you not to come."

"I-I just didn't expect it to be this bad..."

Oliver tries to look up but can't.

"Please just kill me," he pleads.

"Hmm, let me think about that," Loki says sarcastically, "The answer is going to have to be no."

Suddenly a middle-aged couple bursts in with the Avengers hot on their tail.

"Ma'am! Sir! You aren't allowed to be down here," Thor booms.

"That's our son," The woman replies pointing to Oliver.

The woman and man stand there looking horrified.

Thor grabs their arms.

"Let them see their son," Loki commands.

Everyone looks at Loki shocked. Well, everyone but you. Tony nods.

"They have five minutes and Loki and (Y/n) will stay in the room with them," Stark announces.

All the Avengers leave.

"Who did this to him," the man demands.

Loki smiles like a crazy person.

"I did," Loki informs them like there's nothing wrong with what he did.

"You! You're that monster who nearly destroyed New York! Why did you do this!? What gave you the right," the woman demands,

Loki pulls you to him.

"He hurt what is mine," Loki growls angrily, "And yes I am the monster who nearly destroyed New York."

You look up at Loki.

"You aren't a monster," you whisper quietly.

Natasha walks in and drags Loki to the other side of the room. You were about to follow when Oliver's mother grabs your arm.

"Do you need help," she asks quietly.

"Why would I need help?"

"Loki, he seems to think you're his and that he controls you."

"Oh, that's because I am," you state simply.

She looks at you with a concerned look.

"What can I do to help?"

"Don't worry about me. I control him more than he does me. I'll show you."

You smile

"Love," you coo.

Loki looks over his shoulder at you and shoots you a 'you talkin' to me?' look. You nod your head and motion for him to come over. He walks over to you and you notice a new bruise on his beautiful face. You lightly touch it with your fingertips.

"It's just a little bruise, darling. What do you need?"

"Kneel," you command.

He looks at you confused but compiles. You sit on his knee and kiss his bruised cheek. Completely forgetting Oliver's parents.

"Did Nat do that?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It will heal."

Loki notices Oliver's parents watching both of you.

"What do you two want?"

"I think we're both just a little confused."

Loki nods and wraps an arm around your waist and stands up while flipping you in his arms so he's holding you bridal style. You shriek. Loki chuckles at you. You stick your tongue out at him. Oliver's parents are still staring at you.

"I believe you came here to see your son not watch me and my girlfriend."

"Sorry..."

***

**Loki**

Natasha pulled Loki aside.

"What happened on Asgard?"

Loki sighs.

"Fire demons attacked the palace."

"Why weren't you with (Y/n)?"

"Odin wanted to talk to me. (Y/n) fainted from exhaustion. I think the battle was too hard on the baby and it resulted in its death."

Natasha nods and turns away then turns around and kicks Loki in the face.

"You should have been there."

Loki nods his head.

"I know."

"Love?"

Loki looks over his shoulder at (Y/n).

***

**(Y/n)**

Oliver's parents walk up to his cell.

"Oh, Oliver," his mother starts to cry.

Stark walks in.

"Times up."

Tony escorts them out. 


	18. April Fools

"Hey, Loki when's your birthday?"

"Asgard's calendar isn't the same as Midgard's. I think it's around April 1st."

"Really?!"

Loki nods confused.

"That's April fools day! The day people prank people, " you say with a huge smile.

"There a holiday dedicated to pranking?"

"Well, not exactly..."

Loki smiles like a psychopath.

"Oh my... Maybe telling you was a bad idea."

**April fools**

You had ended up sleeping with Loki on the couch. You woke up and Loki wasn't there. You went to your room to get ready for the day and what you had planned for Loki. You got clothes and got clothes and went to the bathroom. You looked in the mirror. You screamed. You looked like Loki.

"Loki!!!"

Loki or you... walked in.

"Yes, love?"

"What did you do," you demand.

"Body swap, " Loki says casually.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to prank you but I thought I could do it in a way that the Avengers would also get pranked."

"Does this mean I smile like a psychopath now, " you ask sarcastically.

Loki smiles and hugs you.

"I hope you don't mind. If you do I'll change you back."

"Can you change me back tonight?"

"Why?"

I have something planned for your birthday. I'd like us to be in our own bodies."

"What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise."

You hear Tony scream. Loki smiles. You sigh and roll your eyes.

"I'm hungry. Let's go downstairs."

Loki nods. Loki grabs your hand and leads you downstairs.

"Good morning everyone," you greet.

Everyone looks at you annoyed.

"I didn't do any- Loki!"

You look over at Loki. He just chuckles and kisses your forehead.

"Why did (Y/n) just kiss _Loki's_ forehead," Tony questions.

"No reason."

Natasha walks in.

"WHO REPLACED ALL OF MY GUNS WITH WATER GUNS?!"

Clint chuckles then tries to sit down on the chair but it moves and he falls on the ground. You laugh and look at Loki. He chuckles.

"Loki! Make it so we can sit, " Clint demands.

"It'll wear off in 24 hours," Loki informs them.

"Thanks (Y/n)," Tony grumbles.

You roll your eyes. Loki walks to the table and pulls out a chair for you. You trust him and sit in the chair. Low and behold it doesn't move and you're able to sit down. Loki sits in the chair next to yours.

"I made you breakfast, " you inform Loki.

"When? I was up before you."

"Last night."

"Aw, thank you, darling."

You smile at Loki and get the food you made him from the kitchen. You place a plate in front of Loki and one in front of your seat.

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

You kiss Loki but he pulls away quickly.

"Kiss me, " you command.

Tony grabs you by the throat and slams you against a wall.

"She was raped recently! Don't command her to kiss you!"

Loki comes up behind Tony and pulls him off of you.

"Tony I'm not Loki that is. He did a body swap!"

"So Loki didn't demand (Y/n) kiss him?"

"No! He's been too careful so I told him to kiss me."

Loki rolls his eyes.

"Darling I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I am."

You hug Loki.

"Thank you for letting recover but I'm ok now."

Loki kisses the top of your head.

"Ok, darling."

"Ok I'm going to eat now, " you announce.

You break free from Loki's grasp and go back to the table. Loki follows you. You eat and so does Loki. After that, you watch a movie with the team they watch standing up. You make lunch for everyone.

"Ok love change us back. I still have stuff to do and I need to get ready."

Loki nods and changes you back to you and him to him. You smile and run to your room to get ready

You get everything ready for your night with Loki. You knock on Loki's door. He's wearing his black suit.

"Wow, you look beautiful, darling. I love it when you wear my colors." "Thank you, Loki. You don't look too bad yourself. Who am I kidding you look hot. Anyway, are you ready? I've got everything ready."

Loki nods. And you walk him to the first thing you have planned


	19. Parents

You took Loki to the roof of the building. It was decorated like his favorite place in Asgard. His mother's gardens. His jaw dropped as soon as you opened the door. He gasped.

"Do you like it," you ask nervously.

"Darling, I love it. Thank you so much."

You smile.

"I'm glad you like it."

Loki smiles back at you. You lead Loki to a table in the middle. The chefs come out with food from Asgard.

"I had Thor go to Asgard and get me the recipe for your favorite food." 

Loki's eyes light up at the food before him.

"Wow, this is wonderful."

Loki smiles at you.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Loki."

You start eating so does Loki.

"This is so good. Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome."

You and Loki finish your food and dessert comes out. You and Loki eat dessert as well.

"Present time," you announce.

"I don't need anything."

"That's ridiculous. Stand up."

Loki does as he's told. You pull out a little box and kneel before Loki. You open the box to reveal two matching rings. 

"Loki these are promise rings. I love you so much and I'd someday I'd you to be mine."

"Aw, darling I love you too. And one day I will be but I'm supposed to be the one doing this."

You take a ring out the box and slide it onto Loki's ring finger. Loki takes the other ring and does the same. You hug Loki. The whole team except Clint walks out onto the roof.

"Hate to ruin the moment but we've gotta go on a mission," Tony announces.

"Do we have to go," You whine.

"No, we just have to take off from here."

"Oh ok..."

Thor summons Mjölnir but it slips out of his hand. Loki laughs.

"Loki," Clint yells.

Loki laughs more. Clint comes out onto the roof.

"Where are all of bows and arrows! They're all Nerf!"

"They'll all be back to normal tomorrow," Loki snickers. 

"I can't fight like this!"

"Alright fine I'll change all of your weapons back."

Loki does as he said he was going to. The Avengers leave.

"Miss (L/n) someone is here," J.A.R.V.I.S announces.

Loki changes into his armor using magic. You form ice daggers and head downstairs. You stop when you see who it is.

"Mom! Dad! (S/n)!" you yell, with tears in your eyes.

You run and hug them all. 

"I've missed you all so much," you cry.

"We missed you too," they all say, crying just as much as you are.

Loki changes his clothes back and sneaks away.

"Darling, I think it's time we tell you about your true heritage," your Dad says softly.

You nod your head a little confused.

"Come on let's sit down."

You and your family sit down on a couch. You sit between your Mom and sister.

"Honey, your adopted... When you were a child you were sent to Earth with your memory whipped. You're originally from Asgard. You have powers because you were cursed when you were a child. Your parents were in a lot of trouble with Odin," you Dad tell you, softly.

"But we love you no matter where you're from or who your biological parents are," your Mom coos.

"So I'm Asgardian?" you ask.

Your parents' nod.

"I-" you cut yourself off.

"(Y/n) we love you," your sister says.

"I love you guys too," you respond.

"I'm sorry," your mom says.

"I-it's alright."

"Alright, what happened after you were taken?" your Mom questions.

"I was beaten and injected with experimental serums. Basically, if they had something they needed to be tested it was tested on me. I escaped Loki found me. I was kidnapped and beaten again. I got pregnant I lost the child during a fight on Asgard," you answer.

"Wow, I almost had a grandchild? Who was the father?" your Dad asks.

"Oliver Johnson... the baby was an accident," you say quietly.

"Is Oliver your boyfriend?" your sister asks.

"No, what happened that night was not my choice," you answer, choking back tears.

You Mom gasps in horror and your Dad jumps off the couch in anger.

"You were raped?" your sister asks, questions.

"Yes," you answer, softly.

"Where is he?" your Dad demands.

"He got a horrid punishment. I honestly wish it wasn't so bad," you answer.

"What is his punishment?" Mom asks.

"He lives through what he did to me every day," you answer.

"How does that work?" (S/n) asks.

"Loki's magic," you answer, softly.

"The same Loki that attacked New York?" Dad questions.

"Yes, but it wasn't his fault," you answer.

"Why would Loki punish Oliver?" (S/n) questions.

"He's my boyfriend," you answer, with a soft smile.

"Then we have to meet him," (S/n) demands.

"I don't know about that," you answer.

"(Y/n) come on," Mom pleads.

"Alright, wait here I'll go get him," you give in.

You find Loki and return with him.

"This is Loki. Loki this is my family," you introduce.

You spend the night with your family at the end of the night they leave and you promise to visit soon. Loki walks you to your room. 

"Stay with me?" you ask.

"Are you sure?" Loki questions.

You nod and Loki climbs into bed beside you.

"Thank you for everything today, love," Loki coos.

"You're welcome, Loki. Happy birthday. Sorry, we got interrupted. Thank you for letting me catch up with my family," you answer.

"It's not your fault, love. Of course," Loki responds.

Loki kisses your forehead. You fall asleep curled around Loki.


	20. Looking For Loki

You wake up without Loki. You look around the room. Usually, if you fall asleep with Loki he doesn't leave until you wake up. You find that the window is broken. You walk up and investigate. There's blood on the floor. You decide you'll ask Loki about it later. You get out of bed and get ready for the day. You walk to the kitchen and start making breakfast.

"Mm, that smells good. What are you making," Stark asks.

"French toast."

"Have you seen reindeer games?" 

"No..."

"That's strange. Let me know if you see him and come and get me when breakfast is ready."

"I will."

"Thanks, kid." 

"You're welcome."

Tony walks off. You sigh and continue cooking. _'I wonder where Loki is...'_ You finish cooking and plate the food.

"J.A.R.V.I.S can you please have all of the Avengers gather for breakfast?"

"Yes, miss," the A.I replies.

"Thank you."

All of the Avengers walk ina take a plate. 

"Where's Loki," you ask.

They all shrug and sit down. 

"I think he might have gone to a library he said something about this place not having enough books," Thor says. 

You nod and eat with the team them Nat asks if you'd like to train.

"Sure. I'd be happy too."

"Great, meet me in the training room in ten."

You nod and go to your room to change. You put on a tank top and yoga pants. You pull your (h/l) hair into a ponytail then head to the training room.

"Hi."

"Hi, Nat..."

"Are you ready?"

You nod and take your position in the ring.

"Ready."

You and Natasha start sparing. You have her pinned but just as you're about to win she flips you and wins. 

"Dang it!"

She chuckles and releases you.

"Better luck next time."

You stand up and take your position again. Natasha does the same.

"Ready?"

You nod and begin sparring Natasha again. You beat her. You continue to spar each other until Natasha decides it's time to train with weapons. 

"I think you should work on your shooting (Y/n)."

"Yeah... I agree."

She hands you a .22 long rifle.

"You are going to need to know how to shoot all kinds of guns. You never know what you'll have. Do you know how to shoot and reload it?"

"Yes."

She takes you to the shooting range part of the training room. You get in the bullseye and in the circle around it every time. 

"Good job (Y/n). You can still improve more though. You should shoot more often."

"Ok."

"More sparing?"

"Sure."

You and Natasha head to the ring again. You spar until you can barely move. 

"Good job today (Y/n)."

"Thank you."

She nods and you limp back to your room for a shower. After your shower, you put on fresh clothes and go find Thor.

"Has your brother returned?"

"I don't know. Sorry lady (Y/n). You might look for him," Thor booms.

You nod and leave to go find Loki. You look all over for him and end up back at your room at the broken window. You look outside the window. You gasp. Your eyes go wide at the sight. You want to scream. There laying on the ground was a very familiar corpse.


	21. Loki

You were looking at _Doctor._ He was the man who used to torture you. You didn't know his name. He was just Doctor to you... 

"What," Loki snaps. 

You turn around. You run to Loki and hug him. Loki scoffs and doesn't return the hug.

"I was worried about you..."

Loki scoffs again. 

"I can take care of myself!" 

Loki pushes you off of him. 

"Loki, what's wrong?" 

Loki rolls his eyes and looks down at you. It is at this moment that you realize how much taller than you Loki actually is. 

"Are you ok?"

"Did I not just tell you I can take care of myself! I don't need some _Midgardian_ fretting over my wellbeing!" 

"I-I know you can take yourself, love. I-I just wanted to make sure nothing happened." 

"Don't call me that," Loki snaps.

Loki starts walking towards you growling. Every step he takes closer you take one back. Loki laughs a terrifying laugh that you'd never heard before. 

"Loki, please stop," you beg.

Loki chuckles.

"Are you scared," Loki mocks.

"No, I'm not afraid of you."

Loki backs you into a corner. He grabs you by the neck and raises you up into the air.

"You will fear me!"

Thor runs in. 

"Brother! What are you doing!?" 

Loki chuckles darkly.

"What I should have done a long time ago."

Thor pries Loki's hand off your neck. Thor picks up Loki and throws him over his shoulder.

"Thor, please don't. Clearly there's something wrong. We should help him."

Thor shakes his head and starts to walk out of your room. You block his path. 

"You don't know him as I do Lady (Y/n). I would suggest you move." 

"No."

Thor sighs and moves you out of his way. 

"Stay," he commands.

Loki stabs Thors back over and over again. Thor rolls his eyes. 

"Thor, please don't."

"I'm sorry Lady (Y/n) but it must be done. Stay here or I'll be forced to lock you up too."

You nod. Thor walks out with Loki. You fall to your knees. 

**Loki's** **pov**

Thor throws me in a cell right next to Olivers. Whatever that guy injected me with before I threw him out of a window finally wears off. I can't remember anything that happened. 

_'Why am I in a cell...'_

Suddenly I remember what happened and what I did. 

_'I'm a monster... (Y/n) is never going to forgive me. What have I done? What am I gonna do now? Will, she believe me if I tell her what happened? There's no way I'll ever get to see her again...'_

I sigh and sit down on the bench in the cell. 

"What did you do," Oliver asks weakly.

"It's none of your concern."

"Please kill me."

"Well, currently I can't since I'm in a cell."

Oliver laughs weakly.

"I guess that's a good point."

Suddenly something explodes and someone comes through the door. They open my cell door. He walks in and puts a pair of handcuffs on me. I don't even try to fight. 

"Hm, I expected more of a fight."

"As long as she's ok," I say thinking about (Y/n) and the horrible thing I did.

"Don't worry your precious (Y/n) is alright... for now..."

"You better keep your filthy hands off of her!"

"I could say the same to you."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"I know. I worked very hard on that drug. It gives you uncontrollable rage. You hurt everything and everyone."

"I figured that out!" 

He chuckles darkly and drags me away.


	22. Lucifer

**(Y/n)'s pov**

About an hour after Thor took Loki. I decided it was probably safe to go see Loki. Thor was most likely gone now. So I was heading to the cell room. I open the door to the room and walk-in. I look in every cell but the only person there is Oliver. I start to worry. I walk up to Oliver's cell.

"Have you seen Loki?" I ask quietly.

"They took him," Oliver replies weakly.

"Who? Who took him?"

"I don't know. They opened his cell they handcuffed him and took him. That's all I know."

I clear my throat. 

"Thank you."

Oliver nods weakly. I leave to go tell the team that Loki is missing. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S can you please have the team gather in the living room?"

"Yes miss (Y/n)," the A.I responds.

All the Avengers walk into the room one by one.

"What's up frosty?" Stark asks once everyone's there.

"Loki's gone. Oliver said someone took him."

"What?" Thor booms.

Stark sighs.

"Let's watch the security footage. J.A.R.V.I.S-" 

J.A.R.V.I.S cuts Tony off.

"Already on it sir."

The T.V turns on and plays the footage of what happened.

"That's one of the men who used to torture me at S.H.I.E.L.D... I think his name is Lucifer..."

Nick Fury walks into the room. 

"I see you lost a criminal."

"He's not a criminal," I say through gritted teeth.

"Alright alright... But um... That's not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." 

_'What is he talking about... How can he not be from S.H.I.E.L.D... He was there every day making me miserable. How can this be?'_

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Fury sighs.

"He's from HYDRA... HYDRA grew within S.H.I.E.L.D..."

I sit down on one of the couches. A thin layer of frost starts to form on it.

"Don't worry frosty we'll find reindeer games," Stark tries to comfort you.

I try to calm myself down.

_'We're gonna find Loki. He's probably fine.'_

Suddenly memories of the horrible things that happened flash through my mind. 

_"Good morning sweet cheeks," Doctor said happily._

_He pulled me out of my cell. I wince still hurt from yesterday._

_"Time to go have some more fun."_

_He took me to that cruel lab... He threw me into the chair in the middle of the room. He tied me down. Lucifer walked in holding a syringe. He walked up to me._

_"Look what I've got for you today."_

_He injected whatever was in the syringe into your arm._

_"This should stop her power from working."_

_I screamed in pain. It felt like fire was coursing through me and it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before._

I shake your head clearing it from the horrid memory.

"Hey, frosty you still with us?" Stark asks.

I clear my throat.

"Yeah... We need to find Loki soon. We have no idea what awful things they're doing to him."

Stark nods.

"We're doing everything we can... But um... Would you mind unfreezing my couch?"

"Oh, sorry."

I unfreeze the couch and stand up to head to my room.

"Where are you going?" Steve asks.

"I'm going to go try and figure out how to find my boyfriend."

I walk to my room.

**Normal pov: Loki**

Lucifer took Loki to a secret base. He chained Loki to chair in the middle of a large room.

"I honestly didn't think your little girlfriend would give up on you that easily... All it took was for you to show your true colors. I thought she might actually love you. I guess everyone is wrong sometimes," Lucifer mocks.

Loki doesn't respond. He just keeps looking down. Lucifer chuckles darkly.

"Are we ready to begin?"

Loki just keeps his eyes on the ground preparing for whatever Lucifer had in store for him. Lucifer walks out of the room to another room separated by a thick layer of glass. He pushes a button and the whole room bursts into flames.


	23. At The Hands of HYDRA

Loki had been at the hands of HYDRA for three days now. You and the Avengers were no closer to finding him than you were when he was first taken. You were in your room. Natasha knocked on your door.

"Who is it?" you ask in a distressed tone.

"It's me... The rest of the team is really worried about you. You haven't eaten in three days. I brought you food."

"You can come in but I'm not hungry."

Natasha walks in finding you in a very concerning state. You're leaning against the farthest wall from the door. You're very malnourished. You hadn't slept in days. 

"(Y/n) you need to eat. We'll find Loki I promise but what would he think if he found you in this state?"

"You can't promise that!" 

"You're right, but I can promise that we will do our best to find him."

You sigh.

"Has Stark found a way to find him?"

Natasha sighs.

"No... unfortunately not." 

You nod. Natasha hands you a tray of food.

"I'm not hungry..."

"(Y/n) you need to eat. Please eat." 

You nod your head.

"Fine."

You begin eating. 

"Thank you, Nat."

"You're welcome."

Natasha walks out of your room. As soon as she's gone you stop eating.

**Loki's pov**

I lost track of the days. I spent all of my time in my Jötun form since the handcuffs they always kept on me blocked my magic. There were no windows so I couldn't tell whether it was day or night. Lucifer walks into my cell. 

"Playtime already?" I ask with a sarcastic tone.

"Matter-of-fact, it is."

I chuckle.

"Hm, what do you have in store for me today? Some experiments? Maybe using me as your personal punching bag? Or perhaps you're going to try to get information from me?" 

Lucifer chuckles.

"Why not all of them?"

 _'You have to be strong for her Loki. For (Y/n),'_ I think to myself.

I chuckle.

"Sounds fun."

Lucifer nods.

"I'm glad you think so."

Lucifer leads me to a big room. It's different from the one he usually takes me to. He leads me to the middle of the room where of course there's a chair that he chains me to.

"Hm, what should I do first?" Lucifer taunts.

I chuckle.

"I was thinking the experiments sounded quite nice," I say with a bit of a chuckle.

"Great idea."

Lucifer grabs a syringe with a blue liquid.

"We think we've recreated what your precious (Y/n)'s powers do. The chains won't block this power only yours"

I nod and prepare for the injection. Lucifer sticks the needle deep into my bicep. Once all the liquid is gone I feel a burning pain coursing through my veins. I wince a little. Lucifer chuckles.

"Try to freeze something," he commands.

I grit my teeth and try to freeze the stupid chair but nothing happens.

"I can't, it didn't work."

Lucifer nods.

"Alright, let's try this one," Lucifer says picking up another syringe.

He injects me with whatever is inside. It freezes me solid. If it wasn't for my frost giant heritage it would have killed me. The ice melted.

"Hm, that's not what it was supposed to do..."

"Obviously."

Lucifer slaps me.

"Shut up," he growls.

He grabs the last syringe and injects me with it. This time it doesn't hurt at all. Nothing happens. He groans in frustration and punches me in the face. I chuckle. He hits me over and over again. Once he's finally his knuckles are bleeding and I can barely move.

"Ok, we're done here. I'm done with you today."

He unchains me and brings me back to my cell. He throws me in and leaves.


	24. Rescue

It's been a week since Loki was kidnapped. You hadn't slept at all. You couldn't. Every time you fell asleep you would have horrible nightmares about what could happen to Loki. Stark barges into your room.

"Frosty we know where reindeer games is!" he exclaims.

You jump up. 

"Where!?"

"I know you don't actually care where he is." 

You nod.

"Let's just get to him."

Tony nods and you walk to the living room where everyone else is gathered. 

"What's the plan?" Steve asks.

"We don't have _time_ to make a _plan_ ," you say in an aggressive tone. 

Stark sighs.

"I guess we'll just wing it," Stark says.

You nod.

"Alright, everyone to the quinjet," Steve orders.

You quickly run to the kitchen and chug a whole pot of coffee. You then grab five bottles of Five-hour Energy and chug those too. You then head to the quinjet. The whole ride you're nervous and angry. No one dared come near you. Once you're there you are the first one out. You see the nearby building. You're about to run to it but Steve grabs your arm.

"You can't go alone."

"Let me do this. I can handle it. I need to do this alone."

Tony hands you an earpiece.

"Call if you need help," Tony orders.

You nod.

"Don't worry."

You walk up behind the building where there are fewer guards. One raises his gun to shoot at you but you freeze him before he can pull the trigger. Three more guards run at you. You draw your dagger and slit one of their throats while freezing the other two. 

You walk inside. Five guys rush at you guns in hand. You stomp on the ground and icicles come out of the ground impaling all of them. A guy manages to tase you in the stomach. You growl and slice his head clean off with your dagger. You run into a large room and find Loki guarded by like twenty men. 

You stomp on the ground and the whole building and everyone inside it freezes. 

"Wow, I didn't know I could do that..." 

You run over to Loki and cut the chains off of him. 

"(Y/n)?" Loki asks weakly.

"Yes, love."

Loki raises his head. You caress his cheek.

"Come on, love. Let's get you home. Can you walk?"

Loki nods and stands up. You help Loki walk to the Avengers. 

"Alright, now that we have Loki let's go take care of HYDRA," Steve says once he sees you and Loki.

"About that... I kinda destroyed the place and everyone in it..."

"How?" Stark asks.

"I don't know... I just kinda did." 

"Enough talking. Let's get back," Natasha says rationally. 

"Good idea," you comment, walking Loki into the jet.

"Darling I don't need help walking," Loki says dryly.

"Sorry," you say while letting go of Loki.

Loki sits down and you sit next to him.

"Thank you, love," Loki whispers in your ear.

"Of course."

"Are you ok?" Loki asks.

"I should be asking you that..."

"You look like you haven't eaten or slept."

Just as you're about to deny it Natasha cuts in, 

"She hasn't."

You growl at her. Loki looks at you worriedly.

"I'm fine," you claim.

"You can't lie to me. I'm the god of lies."

You sigh.

"I'm doing better than you... Are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"You can't lie to me. I'm dating the god of lies."

Loki rolls his eyes but smiles a little. Once you're at the tower you and Loki eat enough food to feed a large army. 

"You two have to go to bed. You both have medical exams in the morning," Stark says once you're done eating. 

"Why me?" you inquire.

"You starved yourself for a week. I want to make sure you're ok."

You nod accepting his answer.

"Now go to bed," Stark commands.

You and Loki walk to your room.

"You should shower, Loki. You're covered in blood."

Loki nods.

"That's probably a good idea."

Loki heads to his room and showers. While Loki's gone you decide you should probably shower as well. Once you're both done you end up falling asleep in Loki's arms.

In the morning Stark knocks on your door. 

"Who is it?!"

"It's time for your medical exams."

You groan and get out of bed pulling Loki with you.

"Was that really necessary?" Loki asks annoyed.

"Yes."

You, Loki, and Stark all head to the medical bay. Once there you and Loki go to separate rooms to be examined. 

"I have some good news and some bad news," the doctor tells you once she's done.

"Bad news first."

"You're infertile..."

You just sit there shocked.

"And the good," you manage to get out.

"There's no other permanent damage."

You nod. Loki walks in.

"Is everything alright?" Loki inquires after seeing your horrified expression.

"Loki, how badly do you want kids?"

"I-I've wanted kids my whole life... I want to be a better father than Odin... To love and care for them... Why?"

You gulp.

"I'm infertile."

"How?"

"One of the guys at the HYDRA base shocked me... I guess that's why..."

"We're over," Loki informs you.


	25. Break Up

**Loki's** **pov**

(Y/n) nods with tears in her eyes.

_'I'm so sorry, love. You'll be safer without me... This was all my fault.'_

"I love you, Loki."

"Goodbye, (Y/n)."

I throw her my promise ring and walk out I walk to my room. 

**Normal** **pov** **: (Y/n)**

Natasha walks into the room after Loki left.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

You get up and shove past Natasha.

"I'm fine," you mutter.

You run to your room and throw yourself on your bed. You begin to cry. Natasha knocks.

"Go away," you sob.

"No."

Natasha walks in.

"What happened?" she questions.

You sigh.

"Turns out I'm infertile..."

"Me too... I promise it's not that bad. You can adopt if you want kids."

"Loki-" you couldn't say anything more.

"What about him?"

"He dumped me..."

Natasha hugs you. 

"I'm so sorry... Don't worry about him. He's a jerk."

Your bed begins to freeze.

"Nat you should probably go... I don't want to freeze you."

"I'll go get you some ice cream."

Natasha walks out.

**Natasha**

Natasha walks out of your room and walks to the kitchen. She gets two bowls out of the cabinet and grabs (f/i) **(Favorite ice cream)** and begins to scoop it into the bowls. Stark walks into the room.

"What's up?"

"I need you and Thor to beat someone for me."

"Why can't you do it? You're the assassin."

"I'm dealing with their victim."

Stark nods.

"Who needs to be beaten up?"

"Loki."

"Loki? What did he do?"

"He broke up with (Y/n) after she found out she's infertile."

"I'll go get Thor," Tony says angrily.

"I'm gonna go take this ice cream to (Y/n). Have fun beating Loki up."

Natasha and Tony go their separate ways.

 **Tony**

Tony gets Thor after putting on his suit. They knock on Loki's door.

"Go away," Loki says clearly fighting back a sob.

Stark knocks down the door and grabs Loki. He carries Loki to the training room. Tony throws Loki on the ground. Loki stands up and draws two daggers. He throws one at Thor. Stark punches Loki in the face. 

"You aren't gonna find someone else!" Stark yells while blasting Loki.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Loki growls.

"Then why'd you do it?" Thor inquiries.

Thor picks Loki up and throws him down.

"It doesn't matter," Loki says while stabbing Thor.

Thor pulls the dagger out of his side. He throws Loki across the room. 

"She was the best thing that's gonna happen to you," Thor booms.

"I KNOW!" Loki yells.

"Then why would you break up with her? You can adopt! Be the father Odin never was!"

"She's like that because of me! Without me, she'd be fine!" Loki snaps.

Thor backs off. 

"What?"

"It's my fault she's like that Thor!"

Tony backs off as well.

"It's not your fault..." Thor says.

"Yes, it is!"

"There's nothing you could have done, Loki."

Loki shakes his head. Tony punches Loki in the face. Tony sighs.

"It wasn't your fault reindeer games."

Clint walks in and shoots Loki in the leg. Loki growls at him. 

"Clint don't," Thor yells.

"Loki you have to talk to her," Tony says.

"Why?"

"Do you love her?" Thor asks.

Loki stands up. 

"Fine... I'll go talk to her."

Loki walks to your room. Loki knocks on your door.

"Who is it," Natasha calls.

"I-it's uh Loki..."

Natasha throws open the door and kicks Loki where the sun don't shine.

"Natasha," you scold.

"Can I just talk to (Y/n)," Loki asks softly.

"You have five minutes," Natasha growls while walking out of your room.

Loki walks in.

"What do you want?" you ask softly.

"I want to apologize... I overreacted... I love you..."

"Loki... I... I... I'm sorry but..."

Loki nods sadly.

"I understand... I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

"Loki why are you apologizing now?"

"Because I regret what I did..."

"Loki it's fine..."

"You don't believe me..."

"Not really..."

"I'll prove it..."

Loki walks out and to his room. He walks to his desk and pulls out a small velvet box.


	26. Loki's Love

Loki walks back to your room with the box in his pocket.

"You had your five minutes," Natasha states rudely before Loki can enter.

"Natasha it's fine," you butt in.

"Please, Lady Natasha allow me five more minutes with her. _Alone_."

Natasha sighs and walks away. Loki walks into your room.

"(Y/n) I am so sorry for what I did. You didn't deserve that. I don't care that you can't bare children. I do however care that it's partly my fault you can't. And for that, I must apologize. I acted irrationally. I was mad at myself for not being able to protect you. I was never mad at you. I thought you would be better off without me. I know that's not an excuse for hurting you."

Loki kneels before you and pulls out the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"(Y/n) you've changed me for the better. I don't deserve you. I love you with everything I am. Would you please make me the happy man in all of the nine realms by becoming my wife?" Loki asks in a vulnerable tone.

You look into Loki's eyes with tears in your eyes. You're speechless. You nod your head.

"Yes!" you exclaim.

Loki takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto your ring finger. He stands up and embraces you. You shift in his grasp and kiss him. Just then Clint falls through your ceiling.

"Clint what the frick!" you yell.

"Natasha told me to," Clint says quickly.

You roll your eyes and pull away from Loki. 

"I'm gonna go talk to Nat."

Loki nods and you peck his cheek. You walk out of the room and find Natasha.

"I-I'm engaged," you say softly.

Natasha smiles.

"Finally he does something right."

You look at her confused.

"I thought you didn't like Loki."

"I don't mind him."

You smile and hug her.

"Congratulations, (Y/n)."

"Thank you."

Tony walks up.

"What's happening? What did reindeer games do? Do I need to beat him up?"

You chuckle and pull away from Nat. You flash your ring.

"He proposed. Is that a crime?" you tease.

"You're engaged?"

"Yes."

"Congrats," Tony says awkwardly.

"Thanks, Tony."

"You're welcome, kid."

"I know you don't like him but thanks for being supportive."

"Of course."

Loki walks into the room. You walk over to him. Loki wraps an arm around your waist.

"Hello, love. Are you done with your talk?"

"Wait wait just like that you've forgiven him?" Tony questions.

You nod and lay your head on Loki's chest.

"Of course," you say softly.

Loki rubs circles on your back.

"I honestly don't know what I expected..."

Stark walks away.

"I love you, Loki," you whisper.

Loki kisses the top of your head, 

"I love you too," Loki coos.

"I'll go," Natasha announces and begins to walk away.

"No no, we'll go."

You and Loki walk to your room. You peck Loki's lips.

"What was that for?" Loki asks.

"Because I love you and I missed you."

"I was only gone for a week."

"I was scared," you admit meekly.

"I'm sorry, love."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't choose to be kidnapped..."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Loki."

You kiss Loki.

"Are you tired?" Loki inquires.

You nod.

"Yes..."

Loki walks out so you can change. You do so and go to find Loki. You walk across the hall to Loki's room. You don't bother knocking and peek your head in slightly. Your jaw drops at the sight in front of you. Loki is standing by his bed with nothing on but sweat pants. Loki hears his door open and turns around so he's facing you. You can now see his _very_ defined abs. 

"Come in," Loki says with a chuckle.

You walk all the way into his room.

"I'm sorry, Loki."

"It's alright, love. I'll get a shirt so we can go to bed."

"Is that how you usually sleep?" you ask softly.

Loki nods slightly.

"But I don't mind sleeping with a shirt," Loki says quickly.

You walk up to Loki.

"I don't think I would mind if you slept without one," you coo.

Loki looks down at you a little shocked.

"I-I'm sorry," you stammer, shocked by your own actions.

Loki chuckles.

"Don't be sorry."

You yawn.

"I'm tired. Where do you wanna sleep?"

"Would you be more comfortable in your own bed?" Loki asks kindly.

You roll your eyes and push Loki onto his bed. 

"I'm comfortable where ever you are."

You lie down next to Loki.

"Is this ok with you?" you ask meekly.

Loki pulls you to him.

"Of course."

You lay your head on Loki's chest. Loki turns off the lights using magic. You fall asleep listening to Loki's heart beat.


	27. Loki's Mistake

You wake up super late. You cuddle closer to Loki. He kisses the top of your head.

"Good morning, love."

You groan.

"Not yet," you whine.

Loki chuckles.

"We have to get out of bed sometime."

Thor bursts in.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" he exclaims.

You pull the sheet over your head. Loki chuckles.

"Thank you, Thor," you mutter from under the sheets.

"You're welcome, sister!"

Loki rolls his eyes. Thor pulls Loki from the bed and throws him over his shoulder.

"Thor! Where are you taking me?!" Loki yells.

"We must talk!"

Loki stabs Thor's back. Thor carries Loki out of his room. He carries Loki to his room.

"Do you love her?" Thor questions.

"Of course you imbecile!"

"Are you ok with the fact she can't have children?"

"Yes."

"You've always talked about how much you wanted kids... biological..."

"Thor I'm adopted there's nothing wrong with it," Loki snaps.

"Are you sure proposing was the right thing to do? Are you sure about your decision?"

"Yes, Thor. I love her. We can adopt... There's nothing wrong with that..."

Thor sighs. Loki glares at him.

"Loki... are you sure you're ok with adopting?"

"Yes.."

"Are you sure?"

"NO! OF COURSE, I DON'T WANT TO ADOPT! LOOK HOW I TURNED OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE ODIN! But I can't tell (Y/n)..."

You open Thor's door with tears in your eyes.

"You just did," you say softly.

"(Y/n) I... I'm sorry... I-"

You cut him off.

"No, Loki I'm sorry... What was I thinking? Of course, you aren't ok with adopting... How could I be so stupid?"

"(Y/n) please."

"No... I... this is... we're done. Here," you say handing Loki your ring.

Loki takes the ring.

"FINE! GO! JUST GO! I DIDN'T LOVE YOU ANYWAY! YOU UGLY MEWLING QUIM!" Loki screams in your face.

"I'll get your stuff..."

You walk out and go to your room trying not to cry... Loki's words echoing in your mind.

 _'Did he mean what he said?'_ you asked yourself.

You gather Loki's stuff from your room. You put it all in a box and put if outside his room.

**Loki**

"Why would you say that?" Thor asks.

"Don't," Loki says rudely, walking out of Thor's room.

Loki walks to his own room. Once there he uses his magic to destroy everything in the room. He hears you outside setting down the box. Loki slides down the door. He hears you begin to cry.

"What have I done?" you sob to yourself out loud thinking Loki is still with Thor.

You walk back to your room. Once you're gone Loki opens the door and grabs the box. He grabs the dagger inside the box he destroys everything in the box except the promise ring. Loki tries to kill himself but Thor walks in.

"What are you doing?" Thor demands.

"Go away, Thor!"

Thor takes Loki's dagger away.

"She'll be back..."

"No, she won't! I messed the only good thing I had up... I mess everything up! Odin is right everywhere I go there is war and death!"

"No no..."

"Thor shut up and leave me alone!"

Thor walks out. Loki grabs a bottle of Asgardian Vodka and drinks the whole bottle. 


	28. A Date

A month had passed since you broke up with Loki. You spent all-day-everyday training as a distraction. You didn't want to deal with the breakup. Loki never left his room. Thor had to restrict his power because Loki kept trying to kill himself. Everything sharp had to be taken out of his room. You tried to keep Loki out of your head but every night he was there. You could hardly ever sleep. You were training with Nat.

"I have a blind date set up for you," Natasha announces while trying to axe kick your shoulder.

You're about to block her kick when she says this. You freeze.

"What?"

"Yeah, tonight. He knows nothing about the Avengers or _any_ of their enemies."

"How?"

"He's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent he's been undercover in Africa. He knows nothing about what's happened while he was gone. Fury will tell him tomorrow... I thought it would help you move on."

You look at the ground with tears in your eyes. You nod your head slowly. Nat grins.

"Great, he'll pick you up at 8:00."

You nod.

"I'll let you go get ready."

"Ok, thanks," you say softly.

You walk to your room. You hear Loki throw something in his room. It makes your heart wrench. You haven't seen him since you dumped him.

"I'm so sorry," you whisper under your breath.

Loki screams in pain. You weren't sure if it was emotional or physical but it made you cry none the less. You wanted to run to him but you knew you were the stupid one who did this. You walked to your room and got ready for your date. You didn't dress cute or even put on makeup. You just threw on a longish dress and some sandals. You were ready at exactly 7:55, you walk downstairs to wait for your date.

**Loki**

Thor walks into Loki's room with food.

"You have to eat," Thor says uncharacteristically quiet.

"How is she?" Loki asks a little afraid of the answer.

"She has a date tonight," Thor admits softly.

Loki grabs the tray of food and throws it across the room. Loki screams.

"Give me my dagger!" Loki commands.

"No, Loki. I will not allow you to kill yourself."

"Fine then get me some more Asgardian alcohol."

"Loki you can't live the rest of your life drunk."

"She was my life... but I messed that up! I mess everything up! Don't you understand! I'm a monster! Inside and out!" Loki cries out.

"Loki..."

"No! If you don't have alcohol then go."

"I will be back..."

"With alcohol?"

"Maybe."

Thor walks out of Loki's room.

**(Y/n)**

Your date is waiting by the entrance of the tower. He smiles and walks up to you.

**(Your date is Gerard Butler)**

"Hello, you must be (Y/n). I'm Liam."

You shake his hand.

"Yup, that's me. It's nice to meet you," you greet.

"Are you ready to go?" he questions.

"Yeah... is it ok if we take separate cars?"

"Of course. I made reservations at (f/r). I'll meet you there."

You nod and "steal" one of Starks cars. You fight back tears as you drive. Once you arrive at the restaurant you wipe the tears from your eyes and find your date again. Once you're seated he tries to strike up a conversation.

"Have you been in love before?" he asks.

"I think I still am if I'm honest."

"How serious was the relationship?"

"We were engaged," you say fighting back tears.

"How long ago was this?"

"I broke up with him a month ago..."

"May I ask, why?"

"He... he lied about something very important to me," you say as a few tears fall.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright... I'll get over it eventually," you say wiping the tears away.

"What do you do for a living?" Liam asks trying to lighten the mood.

"This is gonna sound crazy, I fight crime."

"I do too."

"I know what you do. Natasha told me... What did Fury have you doing in Africa?"

"It was nothing but a wild goose chase."

You nod.

"I'm sorry... I-I can't do this..."

"It's alright," Liam says kindly.

"Thank you for this but I'm just not ready yet..."

"You're welcome. Call me if you want to try again."

You walk out and drive back to the tower. You walk to your room luckily not running into anyone. You're about to open your door.

"How was your date?" Loki asks with a surprising lack of venom.

You decide to ignore his question. You aren't strong enough to talk to him yet. You walk into your room.


	29. Trying Again

**Warning implied smut**

It had been a week since your date. You decided it was time to try again. You text Liam.

(Y/n)- _Can we try again?_

Liam- _Of course. Are you available tonight?_

(Y/n)- _I can be._

Liam- _I'll pick you up at 8:00?_

(Y/n)- _Sounds good._

Liam- _Dress warm. We're going ice skating :)_

(Y/n)- _Will do. See you at 8:00!_

Liam- _I can't wait ;)_

You turn off your phone with a sigh. You walk to Natasha's room and knock on the door.

"Come in (Y/n)."

You walk into Nat's room.

"I-I have a date tonight... We're going ice skating... I always wanted to take Loki to a rink," you say softly.

"Don't think about Loki," Nat commands.

You nod.

"I'll try."

"Have fun, ok?"

"I'll try."

Nat hugs you.

"Go get ready."

"Good idea..."

You walk out of Natasha's room and head to yours. You get dressed.

You do some light makeup. You grab what you thought was your leather jacket and walk out to meet Liam.

"Wow, you look amazing!" he greats.

"Thanks..."

"Of course... though you might get cold."

"I don't get cold..."

Liam nods.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Separate cars?" Liam asks politely.

"I'm ok with one if you are."

Liam smiles.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll get one of Stark's cars."

You grab a set of keys and take Liam to the huge garage. You find the right car and drive to the rink. You get skates and begin skating. You and Liam are the only ones there. You do a double axel and land it perfectly.

"Wow," Liam says clearly impressed.

"I grew up on the ice. I taught myself to do a lot of things," you say with a chuckle.

You spend the night skating with Liam and showing off here and there. At the end of the night, you put on the leather jacket you brought not caring that it didn't really match your outfit. You are surprised when you put it on and it's way too big for you. You sadly sigh and smell it. Yup... it's Loki's.

"Is something wrong?" Liam asks.

"No, everything's fine."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," you answer.

You drive back to the tower.

"Can I come inside?' Liam asks.

You nod.

"Yeah."

You take Liam in and give him a short tour.

"Can I see your room," Liam asks with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah..."

You take Liam to your room. Loki screams and throws something.

"What was that?" Liam asks nervously.

"Someone who's going through a hard breakup," you say softly.

Liam nods.

"My room?" you ask.

Liam nods. You open your room door and lead Liam inside. As soon as the door closes Liam pins you against the door.

**Loki**

Loki heard you lead another man to your room. He screamed. All through the night, he hears your loud moans. You screaming Liam's name. Thor came into Loki's room with a plastic bottle of Asgardian whiskey.

"I'm sorry, Loki," Thor says softly.

"I don't want your sympathy just give me the whiskey."

Thor hands Loki the bottle and walks out. Loki drinks the whole bottle. 


	30. Back In My Arms

In the morning you wake up in Loki's arms. 

"Good morning, Loki," you greet happy everything was just a dream.

"Who's Loki?" Liam asks.

You break free from Liam's grasp. 

"I- please go."

Liam gets up and gets dressed.

"Can I see you again?" he asks.

"No..."

Liam leaves. You immediately shower. You feel so filthy. After your shower, you get dressed and walk across the hall. You knock on Loki's door.

"Unless you have alcohol go away," Loki calls.

"I uh just want to talk," you say softly.

"(Y/n)?" Loki asks sadly.

"Yes."

"Come in," Loki says softly.

You walk into Loki's room. Everything is destroyed. Loki is sitting in the corner closest to the door. He looks like he hasn't eaten or slept since you broke up with him. You walk up to Loki. You begin crying and fall to your knees.

"I'm so sorry," you sob, "I didn't mean for any of this."

You hug Loki. Loki eventually hugs you back, pulling you closer.

"Loki you smell like alcohol..."

"That might be because I've had a lot this last month..."

"I'm so sorry."

"How was your night last night?" Loki asks sadly.

"I kept wishing I was with you," you admit very quietly.

Loki pulls you even closer. 

"I've missed you," Loki says softly.

"I've missed you too."

"Are you with Liam now?" Loki asks vulnerably.

"No, I'm still in love with you," you answer honestly.

"Will you take me back?" Loki asks.

"I should be the one asking that... I'm the one who did this... I'm the one who hurt you," you say quietly.

"It was my actions that drove you to do what you did," Loki says rationally.

"So we're both at fault?"

Loki nods.

"Do you think we could be a couple again?" you ask nervously.

"Yeah..."

"Loki Odinson will you be my boyfriend?" you ask timidly.

"Of course."

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too."

You kiss Loki. Loki immediately returns the kiss.

"I'm so sorry... Are you ok with not being able to have biological children?"

"I'd love to adopt."

You smile at Loki.

"Now, you need to eat, shower, and sleep."

"A little bossy there, aren't we?"

You nod and stand up.

"Yes yes, we are."

You reach a hand down to help Loki up.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I... know it's going to take time for you to forgive me..."

Loki grabs your hand and stands up.

"I'm just glad you' still want me," Loki says softly

You begin to clean up Loki's room. Thor bursts in and doesn't see you because you're behind something.

"Brother you're standing up!" Thor exclaims.

Loki nods.

"Yeah..."

"I'm so proud of you!"

Loki rolls his eyes.

"I'm an adult, Thor..."

"I have some good news!"

"What?"

"(Y/n) threw out Liam this morning after thinking he was you."

You come out from your hiding place.

"One: I didn't "throw" him out. I kicked him out. Two: How do you know I called him Loki?"

"Lady (Y/n)!"

"Hello, Thor. You didn't answer my question..."

"I ran into him when he was leaving."

You nod.

"Come on, Loki. Let's go get you some food."

You take Loki's hand and take him to the kitchen. You cook a ton of food for him and yourself.

"Thank you, love."

"Of course."

After you eat Loki pulls you onto his lap while he finishes eating. You rest your head on his chest. Natasha walks in and looks at you.

"Hi, Nat. I got a boyfriend just like you advised."

"Finally!" Nat exclaims.

You cuddle closer to Loki.

"Yeah... this took too long."

"I agree," Loki comments.

Loki finishes eating and you get off of him and wash the dishes. Thor walks into the room.

"Will you take this thing off?" Loki asks motioning to the bangle restricting his magic. (It's allowing him to keep his Æsir appearance.) 

"I forgot about that," Thor admits while unlocking the bangle.

You finish the dishes and walk over to Loki. Loki grabs your hand and intertwines your fingers with his. He takes you to his room. You fix Loki's bed and sit on it.

"Go shower," you command.

Loki nods and walks off to do as he was told. You lay down on Loki's bed, breathing in his scent. Loki returns looking and smelling much better.

"Are you napping with me?" Loki asks softly.

"If you want me to."

Loki lies down next to you and pulls you to him.

"I would like it very much if you would join me."

You sigh contently.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too. I'm so glad you're back in my arms."


	31. Awkward Run In

You wake up mid-afternoon and cuddle closer to Loki. 

"Good afternoon, love," Loki greets.

You open your eyes.

"It's not time to be awake yet," you whine.

Loki chuckles.

"We can't stay in bed all day, darling."

"Why not?"

Loki sighs.

"Love, we have things to do."

"The only thing that we need to do is clean your room and we can do that later."

Loki sighs giving in.

"Fine."

You smile and lay your head on Loki's chest.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know, love. It's ok. You had every right to do what you did."

"It was a very stupid thing to do."

Loki hums in agreement. You fall asleep. Shortly after Loki does as well. You wake up about an hour later.

"You ready to get up yet, darling?" Loki questions.

"How are you always awake before I am?"

"I'm not used to sleeping as much as you are."

"Oh..."

"You wanna go to a bookstore?" you ask.

"Do you want to?" Loki asks kindly.

"Loki, I want to do something for _you_."

"Then yes."

You smile and get out of Loki's bed.

"I'm gonna go change," you announce.

Loki chuckles a little.

"Have fun, love."

You smile and walk out. You get dressed.

  
**(Your outfit. Change as you'd like. :))**

You walk back to Loki's room. You knock.

"(Y/n)?" Loki asks.

"Yup! Are you ready?" 

Loki opens the door. 

"Yes."

You smile up at Loki and he smiles back.

"Let's go."

You grab Loki's hand and drag him downstairs. You grab a set of Starks keys and Loki takes them from you.

"Hey!" you exclaim.

"I'm driving," Loki says sternly.

You glare at him.

"Fiiiiine," you say drawing out the i.

Loki smiles at you and kisses your cheek.

"Good."

You roll your eyes but can't help but smile. Loki drives you to the mall. You're about to open your door but before you can Loki gets it for you.

"Thank you," you say with a chuckle.

"Of course."

Loki offers you his arm and instead, you slip an arm around his waist. You and Loki walk into the mall. You walk Loki to the bookstore inside. You and Loki spend a few hours looking around and reading bits and pieces of some books. By the time you were ready to go, you and Loki had a huge stack of books each. 

**Liam's** **pov**

I was doing some book shopping when I heard (Y/n) talking. I knew she didn't want to see me again but that didn't mean we couldn't hang out. I walked over to her, I was just around the corner when I heard something.

"No, please Loki," I heard (Y/n) plead.

 _'Loki? The guy who attacked New York?'_ I asked myself.

"(Y/n) you aren't going to win this. I'm bigger and stronger," I heard Loki say sounding angry.

This made my blood boil. 

"Loki, please," (Y/n) begged.

Loki chuckled darkly.

"You have to do as I say," Loki commanded.

I walked up to them and see Loki paying for a ton of books. 

**Normal** **pov**

Loki wouldn't let you pay for the books as you'd planned. You see Liam out of the corner of your eye. You motion for him to come over. Liam walks up to you and Loki. 

"Liam this is Loki. Loki this is Liam."

Loki glares at Liam. 

"Be nice," you whisper in Loki's ear.

Loki shakes Liam's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Loki says faking kindness.

"You too," Liam says with a smile, "I hope there are no hard feelings (Y/n). I hope we can still hang out."

You nod.

"I should be the one saying that," you say with a chuckle.

"Text me if you ever want to hang out. Loki you, of course, are welcome to come," Liam says kindly.

"Thank you, Liam. We should probably get back to the tower before Stark goes insane."

Loki nods.

"Goodbye, (Y/n)."

"Bye, Liam."


	32. Easter

You and Loki are reading in the common room. 

"Loki, tomorrow is Easter and I have to go to my parents' house. My whole family will be there. You're welcome to come but you don't have to," you inform Loki.

Loki sets his book down beside himself.

"I'd be happy to go and meet the rest of your family."

You nod.

"Thank you, Loki."

"Of course, love."

**Next** **day**

You and Loki had just arrived at your parents' house. You get out of the car and walk to the door. You knock. Your mom answers the door.

"Hello, (Y/n)!"

"Hi, mom."

"Come in."

You do as your mom instructed pulling Loki with you. Your cousin runs up to you and hugs you.

"It's been so long. How was studying in London?" your cousin questions. 

You nod.

"It has. I'll tell the whole family about it later I promise," you answer.

She notices Loki.

"Is that that the guy who attacked New York?" your cousin asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Yes but don't worry he's a good guy."

"How do you know him?"

"He's a friend from work."

"Why is he here?" she questions.

"He wanted to meet my family."

"You know I can hear you right?" Loki butts in.

You kiss Loki's cheek.

"Sorry, Loki."

"It's alright, love. Carry on."

"Loki this is Charlotte, my cousin."

Loki shakes Charlotte's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Charlotte," Loki says kindly.

"Is he single?" Charlotte whispers in your ear.

"No, he's mine," you whisper back.

Charlotte flashes Loki a smile and walks away to go talk to other relatives. 

"Sorry, Loki."

Loki smiles at you.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

Your grandpa walks up to you.

"Hi, grandpa."

"Who's that?" your grandpa asks, pointing at Loki.

"That is my boyfriend Loki."

"The guy who attacked New York? What have I told you about dating villains? It never works out. He's a monster. They love ya and leave ya."

You roll your eyes and move closer to Loki.

"Loki is not a villain and he's defiantly not a monster. When he attacked New York he was being controlled."

"Didn't he try to kill his brother? Many times?"

You clear your throat.

"Yes, but he hasn't done that recently... He's changed..."

Your grandpa nods.

"Whatever you say, sweetpea."

You sigh as your grandpa walks away.

"I can't wait for lunch," you grumble.

"Lunch's ready," your uncle announces.

You pull Loki into the dining room and sit down. Loki glares at you for not letting him get your chair. You chuckle.

"Sorry, Loki. Next time I promise."

Loki sits down next to you with a sigh.

"It's alright, love."

"So (Y/n) your mom tells me you have a boyfriend?" your uncle says.

You nod.

"He's right here," you say pointing to Loki.

You get all the food you can eat (Which is a lot since your Asgardian.). After dinner, your family gathers in the living room. They begin to go around the room telling each other what's happened since they last saw each other. When it's your turn you do your best, to sum up, what happened to you.

"Wow, it doesn't sound like you had a good time in London," your great aunt says when you finish.

"I never got to go to London but it's all over now," you say with a small smile.

"We're glad you're safe now," your grandma says.

You look at your watch.

"We should probably go. Thank you all."

You say your goodbyes and head back to the tower.


	33. Cuddles

You and Loki returned to the tower before sunset. You get out of the car and head to your room with Loki close behind. 

"I'm tired, do you just wanna sleep?" you ask Loki, once you get to your room.

"Whatever you want, love," Loki answers.

You yawn.

"I'm gonna go to bed. You're welcome to join me," you inform Loki.

"I'd be happy to join. My room or yours?" Loki questions.

"Yours," you answer, walking to Loki's room.

"Why do you like sleeping in my room?" Loki asks.

"I like the way it smells," you admit meekly.

Loki smirks and opens his door for you. You walk in rolling your eyes.

"Thank you," you say.

"Of course," Loki responds.

"Can I borrow a sweatshirt and some sweatpants?" you ask quietly.

"Of course," Loki says, getting clothes from his dresser.

"Thank you," you respond.

Loki hands you some clothes. 

"I'm gonna change in here, you can change in the bathroom," Loki informs you.

You nod and kiss Loki's cheek.

"Thank you," you say, walking to the bathroom.

You come back to a half-naked Loki.

"You decide not to wear a shirt?" you question, making your presence in the room known.

Loki jumps a little at your voice.

"Sorry, darling. I'll put one on," Loki says, after composing himself.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't mind. I actually kinda like it," you admit softly.

Loki chuckles.

"Alright, I'll leave it off," Loki says quietly.

You smile and crawl into Loki's bed and Loki follows suit. You curl around Loki.

"I love you so much, Loki," you coo.

"I love you too, (Y/n)," Loki responds, kissing your head.

You smile and kiss Loki. At first, the kiss is slow and gentle but it quickly turns rougher and needier. You move so you're on top of Loki, with both of your arms on either side of his head, holding you up. You break the kiss and let yourself fall on top of Loki. Loki groans at the sudden wait. 

"Is that really the best place for you to be?" Loki questions, sarcastically.

"Yes, this was it's easier to do this," you say, kissing Loki again.

Loki breaks the kiss.

"Hmm, I think you're right," Loki agrees.

With a chuckle, you roll off of Loki.

"Hey! I thought we agreed that was the best place for you?" Loki exclaims.

You chuckle.

"Yes, but I'd like to sleep," you chortle.

Loki huffs.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you," Loki coos.

You curl closer to Loki.

"Goodnight, Loki. I love you too," you respond.

You fall asleep happily in Loki's arms.

**Morning**

You wake up after Loki (As always).

"Good morning, Loki," you greet.

"Good morning, love," Loki responds, pulling you closer to him.

"We should probably get up," you whisper.

"You're right, darling," Loki agrees.

You get out of Loki's bed lazily and stretch your arms and back with a yawn.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," you inform Loki.

"Ok, love, come and get me when you're done," Loki responds.

You nod and walk out of Loki's room. You get dressed and ready for the day then text Liam.

(Y/n)- _Hey, wanna get lunch today?_

Liam- _Sure. where and when?_

(Y/n)- _(F/r)_ **(Favorite restaurant)** _and 12:00?_

Liam- _Sounds good. See you then._

(Y/n)- _Oh, by the way, Loki's coming._

Liam- _Ok._

You put your phone in your pocket and head to Loki's room to tell him. You walk into Loki's room and find that he hasn't moved. 

"Loki, we're having lunch with Liam," you inform him.

Loki groans.

"When?" Loki asks.

"Today at 12:00," you reply.

Loki rolls and you walk over to Loki's bed.

"We've still got a few hours," you announce.

Loki grabs your wrist and pulls you onto the bed. You shriek and cuddle up to Loki.

"At least give me some warning next time," you scold, half-heartedly at best.

Loki laughs and pulls you closer to him. You lay your head on Loki's bare chest and fall asleep once more. You wake up to Loki shaking you.

"While I don't want to go to lunch, if you don't get up we will miss it," Loki says.

You open your eyes and get out of bed.

"Thank you, love," you coo, pecking Loki's soft lips.

"Of course, my love," Loki responds.

You smile at Loki.

"You should probably put on a shirt. We should be leaving like nowish," you inform Loki.

Loki nods and changes with magic.

"Darling, are you going with your hair like that, or would you like some help?" Loki asks, kindly.

"I completely forgot, if you wouldn't mind," you answer.

Loki nods and fixes your look with magic and you both head out to meet Liam.


	34. Lunch With Liam

You and Loki arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before 12:00.

"Loki, before we go in there I need you to know that I love you and only you. We're also only here because he's Nat's friend," you inform Loki, before opening your car door.

Loki sighs.

"I love you too," Loki replies, opening his door.

Loki slips his hand into yours and intertwines your fingers. You smile up at Loki and walk inside. You find Liam already seated at a booth. He waves you over and you drag Loki to the table.

"Hello, Liam," you greet with a smile.

Liam smiles back.

"Hello," Liam responds.

You nudge Loki.

"Hello, Liam," Loki says through gritted teeth.

"Sit, sit," Liam urges.

You sit across from Liam, Loki sits next to you and wraps his arm around your shoulders. The waiter comes and takes your order.

"So Loki, what do you do for a living?" Liam questions once the waiter leaves.

"I work with the Avengers," Loki answers, "What do you do?" Loki asks in return.

"I work at a department store," Liam lies easily.

"I'm the god of mischief, did you really think you'd get away with that?" Loki growls.

"Loki, be nice please," you whisper to Loki.

Loki rolls his eyes but pulls you closer to him.

"Alright," Loki whispers back.

You smile softly.

"Loki, you know where Liam works, Natasha told you. Sorry, Liam," you apologize, quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Liam responds, "How did you two meet?" Liam questions.

"Um, the Avengers," you answer.

Liam nods.

"I'm gonna assume he was the one across the hall screaming and that you realized you made a mistake and went back to him after I left," Liam says.

"Yes," you answer, softly.

Liam nods.

"So Liam, are you seeing anyone?" you ask.

"Well, had a date a few days ago but I don't think she wants to see me again," Liam answers.

"I'm sorry," you respond.

"It's fine," Liam chuckles.

Loki stands up. You look up at him with questioning eyes.

"I must use the restroom, my love," Loki informs you quietly.

You nod your head and Loki kisses your cheek.

/If you even lay a hand on her while I'm gone, I _will_ skin you alive,/ Loki threatens Liam telepathically.

Liam nods and Loki walks off.

"He seems controlling and manipulative," Liam concludes.

Liam stands up and sits next to you.

"H-he's not at all. He might have done some regrettable things in the past but he isn't the guy he used to be," you retort.

"Hm, what if he hasn't changed?" Liam interrogates, getting closer to you.

"He has," you insist, trying to get away from Liam.

Liam just moves closer and places a hand on your thigh.

"Let's ditch that sorry boyfriend of yours and head to my place," Liam all but suggests.

You're about to give Liam some really bad frostbite when Loki pulls him off of you.

"What did I tell you would happen if you touched _my_ girlfriend," Loki snarls.

Liam tries to leave but Loki follows him out. Before Liam can get to his car Loki teleports them to a dark alleyway, leaving an illusion that looked like Liam got in his car and drove off. Loki throws Liam against a wall.

"I warned you," Loki growls.

"You don't deserve someone like her!" Liam snaps.

"Neither do you!" Loki retorts.

Loki draws a dagger and drags it across Liam's cheek breaking the skin, drawing blood.

"Please don't kill me," Liam begs, "I'll do anything."

Loki laughs darkly.

"It's too late for that," Loki answers.

Loki punches Liam in the face sending him to the ground and causing blood to fill Liam's mouth. Loki kicks Liam in the ribs and something makes a snapping noise. Loki smiles and kicks the same spot again causing another snapping noise. Liam screams out in pain. Loki kicks Liam in the face. Loki continues beating Liam up until he's black and blue. Loki grabs Liam by the neck and drags him up the wall. Loki stabs Liam in the gut and drops him.

"Please help me," Liam gargles on his own blood.

"You did this to yourself," Loki growls.

Liam spits out blood and more comes in its place. Liam tries to crawl away but only makes it about an inch further. Liam drops limp. Loki chuckles at his good work.

"I've still got it," Loki mutters with a smile.

Loki cleans his clothes with magic and gets rid of any evidence he was ever there. He sets up the scene so it looks like Liam was killed my HYDRA then teleports back to you.

"Loki where did you go?" you question, when Loki gets back.

"Just to cool off don't worry, love," Loki coos.

You smile and peck Loki's lips.

"Are you ready to go home?" you ask.

"I definitely am," Loki answers.

"Thank you for coming and for saving me," you say.

"Of course, I love you (Y/n). I'd do _anything_ for you," Loki responds.

You smile and drive back to the tower.


	35. What Have You Done

"I'm so sorry that happened and that I wasn't there sooner. I promise he will _never_ bother you again," Loki says, once you're in your room.

"It's alright... I should have been able to defend myself. I couldn't move though. It felt like what I went through with Oliver," you admit, quietly.

Loki hugs you.

"Shh, it's alright now, love," Loki coos while running his fingers through your hair.

"Loki, what did you do?" you question.

Natasha knocks on your door.

"Who is it?" you call.

"It's Nat, I have some news," Natasha answers.

"Come in," you reply.

Natasha walks in.

"HYDRA got to Liam," Natasha says, calmly.

You nod slowly and step out of Loki's arms. Natasha winks at Loki and walks out without another word.

"Loki d-did y-you-u?" you stutter.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of that," Loki roars.

Your eyes widen at Loki's sudden behavior.

"Calm down, Loki. I-I just wanted to make sure," you try to soothe.

"You truly think I would murder someone?" Loki rages.

You back away from Loki.

"Who do you think I am?! I can't believe I actually believed you thought I'd changed," Loki growls, backing you into a wall.

"Love, please calm down," you beg.

Loki runs a hand through his hair.

"Loki, you did kill him, didn't you?" you question, trusting Loki not to do anything to you.

Loki takes a step away from you.

"I did, he hurt what I love. I couldn't just let him leave. You have every right to turn your back on me," Loki apologizes.

"Loki, get out. I need to think," you command, quietly.

Loki nods his head and walks out. 

"Loki, what have you done?" you whisper.


	36. A Warning

**Loki's** **pov**

"Loki get out, I need to think," (Y/n) says.

I nod my head and do as she bid. Thor had told me that some Midgardians go to a bar to get drunk when they've been dumped. I wasn't thinking straight and decided to give it a try. I teleported to the closest bar and ordered the strongest thing they had. Of course, it did not affect me in the slightest. I continued drinking when some woman came up to me.

"Got dumped?" she questions.

I sigh and take another shot before answering her.

"Not yet," I answer.

"Then why are you here?" she follows up.

"I did something stupid, there's no way she's gonna forgive me," I respond.

"What did you do?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter," I sneer.

"Oh, that bad?" she says with a chuckle.

I glare at her.

She puts her hand on the bar and leans on it.

"Hey, Mike get our friend here a special little drink," she calls to the bartender.

"Alright, Gerda," the bartender responds.

The bartender mixes some stuff and puts it in front of me. 

"What is it?" I question.

"Break up special," Gerda replies with a wink.

I sigh and down the whole thing in one swig. Suddenly everything is hazy.

**Regular** **pov** **: (Y/n)**

You sigh and walk to Loki's room after deciding not to break up with him. You knock on the door and there's no response. Thor walks up to you.

"Have you seen Loki?" you ask.

"I think he asked Stark where the nearest bar is, he might be there," Thor booms.

"Thanks, Thor," you sigh.

You take one of Tony's cars and drive to the nearest bar. Once there, you walk inside and scan the room for Loki. Your eyes widen at the sight, some woman is sitting on Loki's lap. You walk over to them.

"Loki?" you ask, your voice cracking.

"You must be his soon-to-be-ex," the woman says.

"Loki please talk to me. I'm not mad about Liam. I understand why you did it. I'm sorry, please don't do this, Loki. I love you," you plead, tears escaping your eyes.

Loki looks over at you. His eyes look dazed. 

"Loki are you drunk?" you question.

Loki mumbles something that you couldn't understand. You pick up the woman and place her on the ground.

"He isn't single," you jeer.

"Let's talk about this outside," the woman demands.

You pick up Loki and carry him outside, following the woman.

"There's nothing to talk about," you snap.

"Give him to me," she commands.

"You can't lift him. He literally weighs 525 pounds," you chortle.

She rolls her eyes and takes Loki away from you. She immediately falls.

"I told you," you say picking Loki up.

"Alright, fine. But I need to warn you, you're both in grave danger," she says before walking off.

You stand there for a second before going to the car and driving home. Once there, you throw Loki onto your bed. You change and get into bed with him. 

"Loki, why aren't you talking?" you question.

He doesn't answer.

 _'Is something else wrong? What happened?'_ you think.

You sigh and hope Loki will be back to normal tomorrow. You curl up to Loki. He doesn't even move in response. 

"I love you, Loki," you whisper.

Stark knocks on your door.

"Who is it?" you call.

"It's Tony. I just wanted to let you guys know we're all going on a mission. I was hoping you would stay here to make sure nothing happens. I have a new prototype," Stark answers.

"Yeah, we can stay," you respond.

"Thanks, kid!" Tony says.

"Of course."

After the team leaves, you fall into a light sleep until an alarm goes off in the tower.


	37. Two (Y/n)'s

The alarms wake Loki. 

"What's going on? What happened? How am I here?" Loki questions.

"Loki, this is not the time. We will talk after we handle whatever's happening," you answer.

Loki nods. You get out of bed and create pull out your dagger from Loki. Loki follows your lead, summoning a dagger and his armor. 

"Love, would you like me to get your armor?" Loki asks.

"Yes, please," you respond.

Loki grabs your hand and uses magic to change your pajamas into your suit. 

"Thank you," you say with a small smile. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S, what's going on?" Loki asks.

No answer.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" you try.

Still no answer. 

"I guess we'll just have to find out," you groan. 

Loki nods and tries to open the door. Nothing happens. Loki pulls harder. Still nothing. 

"Step to the side a little," you command.

Loki does as he's bid. Once Loki's out of the way, you freeze the door and kick it down. You motion for Loki to go. 

"Good job, darling. Wait... did we..." Loki trails off.

"No, no," you answer quickly. 

Loki nods his head and walks out the door or what used to be the door. You follow him. A bomb drops right next to you. You create an ice shield to protect you and Loki. It explodes along with your room. 

"No!" you shout as you watch your room burst into flames.

"What?" Loki asks.

"I'm in there Loki," you answer. 

Loki runs into the fire. He fights his way through the flames and finds you laying in your bed. Loki picks you up and carries you out of the flames. You pat Loki on the shoulder. 

"Good job," you say.

"How are you here?" Loki questions.

"Don't ask me," you say with an eye roll.

Loki stares at your unconscious body, choosing to ignore the other (Y/n). Loki pulls you to him.

"Please wake up," Loki begs.

Your pulse stops and you're gone.


	38. Clearer

Loki performs CPR on you and brings you back. You begin to cough. Loki pulls you to him.

"Good job you didn't let me die," (Y/n) says.

"Shut up!" Loki snaps.

You try to suppress your coughing. 

"Not you, love," Loki says softly.

"Then who?" you cough.

"You," Loki says.

You look up at Loki confused. Loki shrugs and pulls you closer.

"I love you, Loki," you say.

"I love you too," Loki responds.

Loki smiles at you. 

"Love, what happened yesterday?" Loki asks.

"I-I don't know. I got to the bar and you were sitting there in a daze. This woman was all over you... She asked if I was the "soon-to-be-ex". She then tried to take you. I don't know what she did to you. She also said that we were in grave danger," you say.

"I think she put something in my drink," Loki says.

"Oh my gosh! Loki you've got shrapnel in your shoulder!" you exclaim.

"Don't worry about it," Loki says.

Loki pulls the shrapnel from his shoulder.

"Loki you idiot!" (Y/n) shouts.

"It'll be fine," Loki says.

"Loki, who are you talking to?" you ask.

"I-I think I'm hallucinating. It must be because of the drug that woman gave me," Loki says.

You kiss Loki softly. 

"I'm sorry about Liam," Loki says.

You stroke Loki's cheek.

"It's ok... Last night I thought you were out of my reach... That you had moved on," you admit quietly.

"The only reason she called you my "soon-to-be-ex" is because I thought you were gonna break up with me," Loki says softly. 

Armed soldiers begin to pour into the room.


	39. Gerda's Return

Loki is immediately on his feet with a dagger in each hand. Gerda walks in with a soldier at each side. 

"I warned you, did I not?" Gerda asks.

"Why?" you ask.

"Leave now and you might live," Gerda says.

Suddenly gunshots ring through the room and Gerda falls to the ground.

"I warned you, sister dear," someone sneers.

"T-they... h-ha-ad... to... have-e a... c-ch-a-an-ce," Gerda says before dying.

The man scoffs.

"Apprehend them," the man commands.

The soldiers rush towards you. You do your best to fight them off. Freezing some and stabbing others. As the battle goes on you're getting weaker and weaker. One of the soldiers grabs you and pulls you away.

"(Y/n)!" Loki yells.

You freeze the guy and he shaders.

"Retreat," Gerda's brother calls.

All of the soldiers walk out of the room.

"We will be back," Gerda's brothers says before leaving.

Loki tries to throw a dagger at him before he walks out but Gerda's brother catches it by the blade and throws it back. Loki sighs and falls to the ground. 

"Are you ok, love?" Loki asks.

"I'm ok. Are you ok?" you ask.

"Yes."

Loki stands up.

"Movie?" you ask.

"That sounds nice," Loki answers.

You smile and walk to the movie room. You put on the first movie that looked good and cuddled up with Loki.

"I wonder what that was all about?" you mutter.

"I don't know. I wish I did," Loki answers.

You nod and cuddle closer to Loki.

"You know were going to have to tell the other Avengers," you say.

"Yeah, I know," Loki responds.

You sigh.

"How mad are you about Liam?" Loki asks.

"Not as mad as I should be," you reply.

"So we're ok?" Loki questions.

"Yes, Loki, we're ok," you answer.

Loki smiles. After the movie, you and Loki go to bed.

"I love you, Loki," you say.

"I love you too."


	40. The End

The walls around you begin to shake and crumble. You jump out of bed, pulling Loki with you. 

"What?" Loki groans, not happy about being woken up.

The ceiling comes down and Loki teleports both of you outside just in time. Once outside an army surrounds you. You fight as best you can but there are too many and they're closing in. They all take hold of you and Loki. You freeze the soldiers that grabbed you and turn to do the same for Loki but he's not there.

"Loki!" you cry.

As the tower crashes to the ground you hear a muffled cry. You run towards the sound stabbing or freezing everyone in your way. Once you get to the origin of the cry, you're at the end of the street.

"Loki!" you yell.

Nothing.

"Loki!" you scream.

Absolute silence. Two soldiers come up behind you and put power dampening handcuffs on you. Gerta's brother comes striding up to you with Loki in hand. Gerda's brother pulls a dagger from his pocket. 

"Your death came at the hands of Abigor," Gerda's brother who's apparently Abigor says before he tosses the dagger.

"I love you, (Y/n)," Loki mouths before a soldier hands Abigor a sword and he uses it to slice Loki's head clean off. 

Loki reverts back to his Jotun form.

"Nooooooo!" you scream.

Abigor smirks as he tosses Loki's body to the side. Abigor grabs Loki's head and throws it to you. As the tears escape, the cuffs begin to freeze. The handcuffs are completely frozen. You break out of them. You don't know how it happened or even how it was possible but an ice blast kills everyone around. You sink to the ground. 

"Loki," you cry, tears streaming down your face.

You pick up Loki's head and cradle it. You make yourself stand up and walk over to Loki's body. You line up Loki's head with what's left of his neck. You close Loki's eyes. For the last time, you lay down next to him, ignoring the crimson puddle beneath you. You lay your head on his chest. The absent heartbeat breaks your heart and you realize you'll never hear it again. Loki will never be back. He's gone and never coming back. He'll never wrap his arms around you after your nightmares. He's just gone. You don't want to live in a world without Loki. You take Loki's arms and wrap them around yourself wanting to be held in his arms one last time. 

"I love you too," you whisper before drawing the dagger Loki gave you and driving through your heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end. I left many many loose ends so if you have any questions feel free to comment them. I hope y'all liked my story. Thank you so much for reading. Love y'all!


End file.
